Rise
by Winged Element
Summary: The rise of a legend, be they good or evil, is quite the tale to behold. The infamous dark slayer is no exception. The rise of Vergil to the antagonist that we all know, rating is subject to change.
1. Aware

A/N: Okay so the last one didn't get very much attention but that's okay because I like telling these tales. This is technically a continuation of the massive project of the entire story of DMC because I can and am going to, but each story is on it's own and can be read as such as each of them cover different points in the character's lives. This is more Vergil, yay! For some reason, I've been stuck on him so we'll just keep riding with it. This story might, might drift into the M rating, I'll decide that later though

Disclaimer: Ha.

Aware

The first thing that Vergil noticed upon coming back to consciousness was the feel of soft grass beneath his face, he didn't remember laying down on grass though... What _was_ the last thing he remembered...? His mind floundered for a moment before flashes of pain leapt up from his memory, images of his brother, a sword stabbing through him... Right, he'd tried to merge the human realm and the demonic one. His brother though... Dante had stopped him, through some miracle of luck the younger twin had remembered who he was and tore his brother down. Vergil groaned as he rolled slowly onto his back, everything hurt... _Everything_... The half devil saw that he was under a blue sky, so he was in the human realm... Where, he had no idea, in fact the half devil was surprised that he was alive at all, it made him question just what all he and his brother could survive, as he was sure that no true devil would have survived such an encounter.

He just lay there for a long time, mentally checking off that he still had all his fingers and toes, though every inch of him hurt far too much to bother trying to move anything. He closed his eyes again, noticing as some of the throbbing in his head faded that he could hear the ocean... He was near a beach? The half devil sighed again, trying to relax as his healing continued piecing him back together, at least he tried... Until he heard the sound of footsteps. He groaned internally, he wasn't ready to fight... Not just yet... Yamato pulsed within his mind, trying to rouse him, give him all the energy it could so that its master could rise to fight another battle. A feminine gasp turned all of his thoughts from battle and he strained to open his eyes to view the sky above him once more.

Instead of the blue sky, he saw a surprised face and brown hair peeking from beneath a white hood. He blinked, his vision clearing and her face coming into focus. He couldn't say whether he had landed in this realm in his demonic form or his human one, either way he was sure he was a mess, he half expected her to scream. She didn't. Instead she knelt down, her hands fluttering over his body like nervous butterflies and he let out a low growl. He just wanted to be miserable and defeated in peace. The woman started back, looking at him curiously.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, her voice was soft and gentle, not at all what he expected. He glared at her, unsure if his voice would actually work. Not getting a reply she went back to assessing his wounds.

"I was surprised you were alive, I thought I'd stumbled upon a corpse." She said softly, in a matter of fact manner that caused Vergil to question the seeming innocence of the small creature above him. The half devil tried to lift himself upright and started coughing, spitting up blood onto the ground next to him.

"Whoa... Careful there, you shouldn't be trying to move just yet." She pushed him back down and turned his head to the side so he didn't choke.

"Leave me alone." He growled, spitting a mouthful of blood into the already stained dirt, how badly had Dante cut him up...? The woman frowned

"Oh hush, don't be such a grump, I'm just trying to help you." She said, already tearing the bottom of her apron off to turn into bandages

"I don't want any help." The half devil snapped, his voice coming clearer now.

"So you just want me to leave you to die?" She said, anger flaring brightly in her eyes

"Yes." Vergil hissed

"No." His entire mind blanked, he glanced at her from the corner of his vision

"What?"

"I said no. I'm not going to leave you here to die, if you want to go and get yourself killed after I'm done patching you up, so be it but I can't in good faith leave you here to whither away. Vergil growled under his breath at her and attempted to sit up, only to have a blaring pain in his head and side knock him back into the prone position he'd been in before.

"Don't do that!" She snapped pushing his head back down as he immediately started to try again. "Good god you're a stubborn one..." She muttered

"Leave me." The half devil growled again, his fists clenching at his sides, why would this woman not leave him alone?

"No." She said again, beginning to attempt to patch up his side. He snarled, a minuscule amount of his demonic energy flaring back up and he tried to stand, only to have to pain overwhelm him and his eyes roll back in his head. The last thing he saw was the woman shaking her head.

A/N: Damn, I'm so sad, I lost the last little bit to this chapter and my replacement isn't as good as the first time I wrote it. :/ anywho

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	2. Brown Hair and Green Eyes

A/N: AHHHHH my hands are so cold right now... I can't feel them... It's making it really hard to type... Ugh... *sniffles* why is the cafeteria so cold?

Guest: I'm glad you like it so much, here's the next chapter, thanks for the review!

Guest: Sorry, I guess I didn't make it very clear, I'm warping things a little bit just to be able to include the novels and anime, this takes place after the first novel, where basically all you need to know is that Vergil tried to merge the demonic and human realms and Dante beat him up. Though I highly recommend reading the novels if you haven't. Sorry for the confusion and thanks for the review!

Brown Hair and Green Eyes

For the second time in far too soon a time period, Vergil found himself waking from unconsciousness and wondering where he was. There was no longer grass beneath him but a comfortable bed and no longer open sky but a white ceiling. He blinked a couple of times, he still ached, how long had it been since he'd been beaten, he wasn't used to taking this long to heal. He just wanted to be better and get back on his feet, get back to his mission, he needed more power if he was going to triumph next time... He had to... He...

"Oh? You're awake?" He heard the same voice that he'd heard before when that woman... His eyes flicked over to the side and he sighed as he saw her. Why couldn't she have just left him in peace? All he had wanted was to be left to his own misery. He started to pick himself up, all of his muscles protesting but at the very least he wasn't spitting up blood or passing out again.

"Hey! You shouldn't be trying that!" She put a hand against his chest, trying to push him back down onto his back. He growled and instinctually tried to reach for his demonic energy, coughing and hacking when he did. His body resisting it with everything it had. He allowed the woman to push him back into a laying position in his distraction. When she successfully had him on his back again she huffed and a moment later Vergil felt a pleasant coolness against his forehead. He opened his eyes once more and saw the woman moving away after placing a damp cloth on his head.

"Please stop trying to be an idiot." She grumbled before turning to a stove and opening the oven a crack to peer in. The half devil's sensitive nose picked up the smell of meat and vegetables before it wafted away into the background of the room once more. He looked back to the ceiling, his mind searching out the presence of Yamato. The blade answered his bidding almost immediately, the low pulse of the blade's power calming him a little bit.

 _Why can't I access my power?_ He prodded the ancient katana. If anything had the answers to this conundrum, it would be the sword. Yamato rumbling voice answered softly

 _You were badly injured, only a half devil of your caliber could have survived the beating you received, even then... You need time, your powers will return as you heal. I do not advice repeating the experience._ Vergil took a deep breath, at least he wasn't crippled for the rest of his life...

 _It won't happen again._ He promised, it'd never happen again, he _would_ get enough power, next time, he'd be the one standing victorious.

"You're a quiet one aren't you?" The woman asked, looking at him with warm eyes. Vergil looked at her, his gaze calculating, before returning his eyes to the ceiling. The woman laughed then, a warm sound that filled the room. For the briefest of moments, Vergil's mind turned to his mother, before he wrenched his thoughts from that path, humans were weak, he'd seen that proved to him over and over again, there was nothing that could show otherwise.

"I'm Amelia." She said, introducing herself to the man that was currently laying on the bed of her tiny home. She'd been honestly amazed when she'd found him that he was alive at all. She thought at first that she'd stumbled on a corpse when she'd been out in the field looking for morels. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd seen a dead body. The Order sometimes found themselves in over their heads and often had to carry the dead back into town themselves but she never had thought she'd run across one while looking for mushrooms. The man offered no name in response and she rolled her eyes and turned back to the dinner that she was making, though not much had changed in the pot roast. She sighed and rolled up her sleeves, preparing to do the dishes when she heard a mild grunt from behind her, already knowing that the stubborn man was probably trying to sit up again. Amelia looked to the ceiling _Savior please give me the patience to deal with this man..._ she thought to herself before turning to see the man sitting upright and inspecting himself for wounds. Wounds that should have still been there... where now there was unmarred skin.

"Who are you...?" she asked quietly, icy blue eyes lifted to meet her own.

"Vergil."

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been trying to get through the end of my senior year of college so... yeah I've got my senior design project looming, along with my microcontroller's project... yay engineering? *sighs*

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	3. A Shark's Smile

A/N: Sitting at home on a Monday afternoon, skipping class, because well… lecture's useless and I'd just be sitting there doing this anyway so… anywho, I'm just gonna move on to the story now.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, shocker, I know

A Shark's Smile

Amelia wasn't quite sure how to react to the man in her home, at first she simply thought that he was a stubborn son a bitch who didn't know when to give up but now…? Now she was beyond confused and a little bit frightened. Who was this man who had survived what had initially looked like mortal wounds to her? Who now had little more than a scratch on him? She decided to play it cool and just brush it off as though she weren't in the least bit surprised that he was sitting up and looking around like the injuries had happened months ago and not hours.

"Well Vergil, I hope you like pot roast, because that's what I'm cooking." The man looked at her, his head tilted slightly

"You're afraid of me." She stiffened, and turned around, trying to collect her wits

"I have no idea what you're talking…"

"I can smell it on you." That phrase definitely got a reaction. She froze cold, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What manner of creature are you?" she asked flatly, her hand inching toward her frying pan. She didn't think she could actually best a devil in a fight but she could hope that she could distract him long enough to run.

"I'm a half devil." He said simply, he was watching her, waiting for a reaction, she blinked, unsure of what to say to that, the first thing that came out of her mouth was actually

"How?" it was a dumb thing to say and she wanted to lasso the words back in the second they left her tongue. Vergil grinned, it was the grin of a predator and it caused an involuntary shiver to run down her spine.

"My mother was human, my father was a devil, I think you understand how those things work though so I won't go into detail." He was _mocking_ her, she realized, _toying_ with her, like a cat with a mouse. He went to stand and then winced, collapsing back to the bed, Amelia's nursing instincts kicked in and she took a couple steps toward the bed before she caught herself. So he still was injured…

"What were you doing in the field?" Vergil's eyes snapped to her. She was holding a frying pan like some kind of weapon, though in his current condition he didn't really want to be on the receiving end of a whack with it. She was still afraid, her heart still hammered away in her chest but her gaze was steady, she didn't seem surprised by the revelation that he was part demon, at least not disbelieving, that was new.

"I was in a fight. In the demonic realm, I slipped through the hellgate at the last minute, though I didn't know where I'd end up." The half devil stopped himself, unsure why he was telling her anything, he needed to get up, to start doing some more research this time, he needed to gain more power…

"A fight? With who?" she asked, he didn't know why she wanted to know, she didn't know of demons and their traditions, what did it matter to her?

"My brother." He said simply.

"Hmm…" she said, opening the oven a crack again and peering inside, this required her to turn her back and Vergil was shocked by the gesture.

"You haven't called for help… or tried to kill me." He said it as a statement but the question hung unspoken in the air: why?

"You're obviously still hurt and haven't actively tried to kill me, sure you've grumbled about receiving help but…"

"I could be just biding my time." He said, she huffed.

"You're not all devil, you can't be all bad, you look human." Vergil looked at his hands, he'd grown so accustomed to seeing either bandages or his demonic hide that seeing the pale skin beneath was actually strange.

"I could be. Not all humans are good either, most just as corrupted as devils."

" _And many devils rose with him, sacrificing lives and titles to save the human race from the rule of Mundus_." Vergil stiffened at name.

"How do you know that name?" he whispered. She looked at him, confused by the look of pain that crossed Vergil's features. His hand lifted to his chest unconsciously and touched the area near his heart.

"It's in the book of the Saints." She said, it was something that every child in Fortuna had to memorize. "Where are you from?" He looked so human that she was sure that he'd spent some time in the human realm, he had to have… A distant look crossed his eyes

"Many places… where am I now." The steely glint of control was back and she almost missed it, he looked so much younger when that iron control loosened…

"You're on the island city of Fortuna. The land once blessed with the rule of our Savior, Sparda." She said with a small amount of pride, not many people could claim that they lived in a holy city. He blinked a couple times at her and then snorted

"What's so funny about that?" she said, her hands on her hips

"It's just ironic." He said, shaking his head. "You live in a holy city and yet you let a devil into your house." Amelia sighed and turned back to the oven

"Maybe I'm just hoping I can win you over with my delicious cooking." She grunted as she pulled the pot roast out. Vergil rolled his eyes, she was still afraid and wary of him but he did have to admit… it did smell good.

A/N: Vergil you're gonna have to trust people again… and poor Amelia…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	4. Warm Welcome

A/N: Alright, here we go… more coffee, more work getting done, I'm hoping that doing some writing will make me feel productive enough to then move on to homework and studying. I'm both excited and horribly nervous to be done in a few weeks…

Disclaimer: I'm not even old enough to have had a shot at owning this…

Warm Welcome

Vergil had to physically stop his eyes from rolling back at the taste of the pot roast, it had been so long since he'd had a home cooked meal. When he'd been in the human realm to fuse it, he'd just been purchasing cheap food to get himself by but he'd nearly forgotten how good a meal made by caring hands could be. His mind flashed once more to his mother and he shook his head, he couldn't go thinking of her… he had to focus, she'd been human, weak, there was no other word to depict humans properly… The half devil looked up to see warm green eyes looking at him.

"Well, how is it? I haven't had to cook for guests in a while, I'm worried my skills have gone downhill." Vergil looked off to the side, feeling his cheeks heat slightly, unwilling to answer, to admit that it was one of the most delicious things he'd tasted in quite some time. Amelia laughed then. It was a warm sound, one that brought back memories that the half devil wished that it didn't, of his first home, and his second, of the people who'd been kind enough to take care of him when in the end it had cost them their lives…

"Why did you take me in?" Vergil asked then, looking up at the woman, he needed an answer, she just smiled.

"I'm a nurse in training, it's what I do. I was going to call the Order when you'd woken up but now… well now they might finish the job for your brother so I guess I'll just keep it as my little secret." She smiled again, holding the fork to her lips in a 'shh' gesture. The half devil was baffled by all of this.

"But why? You know I'm a half devil, yet you continue to care for me I don't understand." Amelia looked up to the ceiling.

"I thought you were dead when I saw you in that field, when I found out that you were still alive I thanked the Savior, then you tried to refuse help and I thought you were just stubborn. When you woke and had nearly healed I wondered what you might be, you said you were half devil and yet, I believe that you are half human too, you deserve a second chance just as much as anyone else."

"I…" Vergil could see that his confusion would continue to go unanswered, he still wondered why some people had such compassion for others, even when it put themselves at risk. He'd seen it when his mother had shoved himself and Dante into a closet and stood her ground, guns blazing; he'd seen it when Madeline had taken him in when it did nothing for her, when the people turned on her and blamed her for the demon that had attacked, looking for _him_. He'd even seen such traits in his brother, it was just baffling to him, all it did was get you hurt… Vergil sighed and looked back to the food on the plate, she groaned and he looked up at her in surprise.

"It's terrible isn't it? You should've told me! This is why I asked!" the melodrama was such an unexpected surprise that it pulled a small chuckle from the half devil's throat. It seemed that she was going to push this compassion on him whether he wanted it or not, he might as well play along.

She blinked at him in surprise, the laugh was rough, like he hadn't done it in a while but it suited him well. He looked back to her

"It tastes fine. I was just wondering about the world, lost in my thoughts." He seemed genuine with his words and turned back to the food a moment later and she was internally relieved. Melodramatics aside, she had been worried that the pot roast wasn't going to turn out. It was one thing if an experimental recipe was bad and she was the only one eating it, it was something else entirely if there was another person in her home.

-Rise-

Evening came on fairly quickly, as Vergil had been unconscious for several more hours once she got him back to her home. The time passed in silence as she cleaned up the makings from dinner and prepared for bed. She paused before stepping out in her pajamas and night robe. She'd seen movies and such, and heard her friends gossip about breaking rules and bedding men before marriage but it just felt… strange to step out in little more than her sleepwear. She took a deep breath and walked into the connected kitchen and living room.

"There's a shower if you would like to use it." She said softly. He looked at her, and then at his semi-upright position on the couch.

"I would like to but I don't think I can get up at the moment." He said "I will wait until morning, if it's all the same. Unless you'd be willing to assist me." There was a glint of mischief in his eyes and she felt her cheeks heat

"O-of course, morning is fine." She managed, wondering why she was suddenly a stammering idiot. It had been a joke, he'd made that clear, so why on earth did she feel even more awkward?

"Um… can I get you anything else? Pillows? Blankets?" she asked when she'd managed to reign in her hormones.

"No, I am quite comfortable." He said

"Good, I'll just… be going to bed now, goodnight, I'm in the other room if you need anything."

"Of course, goodnight."

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	5. Simple Moments

A/N: Here we go, more typing… I'm going to be typing all afternoon… after these, I've got a paper that I've been putting off all semester and then I've got to do power point slides for the presentation for senior design. I really don't want to do that paper… which is why I'm currently typing fanfiction instead! Woot! I also wish that I didn't have to go to lab tonight, but other than the lab final, it's the very last one, thank god…

Disclaimer: I is engineer, not game developing company

Simple Moments

Vergil was confused when he initially came back to consciousness. For one, he wasn't in pain, and two, he was on top of something much softer than he was used to laying on. He'd become accustomed to the hard hotel bed, and the even harder sand of the cave he'd claimed in the demonic realm. But he was neither here nor there, he was in the home of a young woman who'd been kind enough to take him in despite his cursed heritage and it was still confusing the half devil to no end. Why would she do such a thing? He sighed and was relieved when black dots no longer clogged his vision as he sat up, looking around the room, taking in more details than he'd been able to yesterday in his weakened state. He reached for his demonic power again, only to wince, alright so that was still recovering.

 _How long will I have to wait for it to come back?_ He pushed the thought at the devil arm that he carried. The ancient katana paused, though he knew that it had heard him.

 _I cannot say…_ the katana grumbled _I have never served a half breed such as yourself, it is difficult to predict how your kind will react in many situations. Likely you've overdrawn your demonic energy, it would regenerate faster if you were in the demonic realm but you are in no condition to go through a hellgate. You will just have to be patient. At least you have a companion who is naïve enough to look after a devil without question._ Vergil chuckled a little at the last statement. Yamato didn't seem to actively dislike humans, it was just of the opinion that most of them were extremely weak, just as Vergil himself thought. The half devil sighed and stood, realizing belatedly that the woman, Amelia, his mind supplied the name easily, must have cut his shirt off in order to bandage his wounds as the only thing covering his pale skin were slightly dirtied bandages. Looking around, he didn't see anything to cover himself and so went to the kitchen, glancing at the clock to ensure that he hadn't woken too early in the morning to warrant cooking, and began poking around the kitchen for cookware. He found a pan and spatula easily enough and then looked in the fridge and dug out a handful of eggs and even a package of bacon. Soon enough the pan was sizzling and popping with breakfast foods and the half devil's sharp ears picked up the sound of movement in the bedroom.

Amelia was a little confused when she woke, not to her blaring alarm, although it was her day off, her brain reminded her blearily, but to the smell of bacon and eggs. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when the events of yesterday rushed back into her mind and she stiffened. If she was smelling bacon, then that meant that the half devil was awake, awake and moving around. She stumbled out of bed, rushing to pull some clothes on and look like a somewhat respectable member of society. She yanked her rat's nest of hair back into some semblance of a bun and called it good, just as she heard the clicking of the oven being turned off. The young woman pulled the door open and froze as she saw the half naked man standing in her kitchen. She felt her cheeks heat up and quickly tried to squash the feeling, of course he wasn't wearing a shirt, he hadn't been wearing much of one when she'd found him and needed to cut the rest of it off in order to bandage his wounds. It was just that when she was in nurse mode she hadn't been paying attention to him. Now, well now he had removed the bandages and his skin was completely unmarred and… rather spectacular. She looked off to the side, he seemed to notice her discomfort.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing left of my shirt and I didn't see anything to cover myself with." She smiled slightly

"It's fine… I uh… I'll look in my closet to see if my brother has accidentally left anything here when we're done eating." Her mouth was starting to water slightly at the smell of the food. "You made this?" she asked, looking at the plate of bacon and eggs and toast that was wordlessly handed to her. He nodded, digging through drawers for a fork and handing her one when he found them.

"Wow… um thanks." She said, and then went to grab glasses and glanced at him

"Coffee or tea?" she asked, the wince that passed over his features when she said it not going unnoticed

"Tea, if you don't mind." He said softly, dipping his toast into the center of the egg, focusing intently on his plate. Amelia put the kettle on and joined him at the kitchen table.

"So, you seem to be doing better." She said as means of conversation as they sat.

"I heal quickly." He said "It's one of the few perks." Amelia shook her head

"It's just crazy… that your mother was human and your father was a devil. What was he like? Your father? Did you meet him?" the questions poured out faster than she could stop them and he looked at her irritated.

"I'm sorry."

A/N: Awkward spot I know, but I've gotta move on to the other one still.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	6. Questions and Answers

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, I just graduated and so I'm trying to find a full time job while finishing up my co-op and… y'know, getting used to not having to do homework all the time. Anywho, I'll just get started.

Disclaimer: I don't think I'm old enough for me owning this to be even feasible?

Questions and Answers

Vergil just sighed a moment after all the questions poured out of her mouth, taking a sip of the still cooling tea. It was still scalding, just the way he liked it.

"I did. He left when I was very young but I do remember him. He was… honorable. He left to protect my mother and I." after that the half devil clamped up and Amelia had to hold her tongue. There was so much that she wanted to ask him but he didn't seem like he was going to answer anything else that she put out there. Instead she got to her feet and once again realized that her current housemate had no shirt on… she blushed heavily and hurried back into her room. Once inside she decided that she might as well make herself presentable as well. A few minutes later, as she was wrestling with her hair there was a polite knock on the door. She looked at the mess of light brown curls and decided that she might as well open the door, there was no way that she'd be able to get them under control in a reasonable amount of time. Vergil was standing outside, apparently about to knock again. He awkwardly let his hand down.

"You mentioned last night that there was a shower that I might use?" Amelia couldn't help but rake her eyes down his torso again and this time just the faintest mark caught her attention, right where he'd been injured.

"Yeah… hold on. Can you sit down on the bed for me?" she asked, gesturing, all appreciation for his body gone and replaced with the cool focus of a doctor. The half devil raised a brow at her.

"I assure you, I'm fine. I told you, I heal very quickly."

"I want to make sure that your ribs set in right, they were broken when I found you. I can't believe that…" she trailed off. To be completely honest, the man in front of her shouldn't even be alive, let alone up and walking around. She'd never seen a devil heal like this either, not that she'd seen many devils really heal up either. The half devil sighed and sat down on the bed, his back ramrod straight, particularly when Amelia's slightly cold fingers touched to his skin, feeling along the smooth bone. The point that she remembered being broken felt fairly smooth, the only evidence of the injury being a small raised bump beneath the skin and the tiny hitch in Vergil's breathing.

"Can you breathe in deep for me, stop if it feels painful." she commanded, steely blue eyes met her own and he began to breathe in. The only sign of his pain being the twitch of his brow. It was so miniscule that if she weren't looking at his face she wouldn't have noticed it. She lightly slapped his arm.

"I told you that if it hurt you should stop."

"I didn't notice any excessive pain." Amelia rolled her eyes

"I said stop if it feels painful, I didn't say too painful, I have a hunch that you have a fairly high pain tolerance." She stepped away, once again all too aware of the proximity of their bodies. "Now, I think we were discussing a shower." the half devil nodded shortly, frankly surprised at the courage of this woman. Not many devils that he encountered in the demonic world had dared to stand up to him in that manner, and those that had had not lasted long at all. And yet… this simple human woman had stood up to him in such a clear way, challenging him… or so it seemed to his demonic instincts… perhaps he'd been away from the human world for too long…

"The shower's back here, there are towels under the sink… um… I'll leave some clothes just inside the door."

"Thank you." Vergil meant it, he may have the blood of a devil but in his younger years he'd been raised to thank someone when they give you a kindness, even if it was foolish of them. Amelia looked at him in surprise.

"You're welcome." the blue devil followed her instructions then, walking into the bathroom and closing the door before stripping off what remained of his clothing and stepping into the heating spray. He sighed, tilting his head back, he hadn't had a shower this nice in… wow… how long had it been? He'd showered at the hotel, but that had been brief and he always had stepped out not sure if he felt cleaner or not, in the demonic realm he'd dunked into a pool when he could find one, provided it wasn't already claimed by another. He was fairly certain that the last time he'd showered like this had been when he was still living with Theuram, the old devil that watched over one of the weak points between the human world and the demonic one. He began to scrub himself down, enjoying even the way that his muscles ached and pulled at the actions, it meant he was still alive, it meant he still had a long way to go…

A/N: I know this is a little bit short but that's the best ending point that I could come up with right now, there wouldn't be another one for a little while, I know this is mostly filler but I swear it's going to pick up soon. I know where this story is going to end up but not necessarily how it's going to get there… also it's ridiculously hot here in Michigan and I'm sweating buckets in my chair right now… halp

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	7. One Day

A/N: Alright, lets keep this ball rolling, I've been super productive this evening so I'm just gonna keep hammering out all the stuff that I want to get done, this is one of those last things, beyond this it's just taking care of some loan stuff but I might wait until tomorrow at work to do that cause I'm a bad person and sometimes do other stuff at work… meh.

Disclaimer: Nope!

One Day

One day… that was what Vergil told himself when he stepped out of the shower and toweled off. That was all he needed to recover, was one day. Yamato stirred in the back of his mind but didn't comment, it was used to its master's stubborn nature and knew it was of no use to try and tell the young half-blood that he needed more time to recuperate. Vergil took a deep breath, it was already getting easier to breathe and move about, the hot water from the shower certainly helped loosen his muscles as well. Amelia wasn't in the bedroom when he was dressed and exited the bathroom, though his sharp ears picked up the sound of her moving around the small home. He pushed his hair back from his eyes as best he could and hoped it would dry back and out of the way as he preferred before walking out into the small, combined kitchen and living room. He saw Amelia, fully dressed now and hair tied up into a tight bun, sleeves rolled up and scrubbing at the floor with a mop. The scene was so mundane that Vergil couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. She glanced up and saw him.

"What's that on your face?" she asked in surprise

"What?" he asked, his hand half raising to his cheek as he frowned

"Never mind, it's gone now." she said, shaking her head and giggling to herself. Vergil raised a brow

"What are you doing?" he asked, wanting to more of the reason for mopping than the what but she just gave him a funny look.

"What don't you have mops in hell?" she asked and Vergil sighed

"I meant why, isn't it a bit odd to mop when you have guests. Also, I grew up on the human realm, I know what a mop is." he grumbled

"Well, you're hardly a guest since I dragged you here half dead and you trying to insist on me leaving you to suffer and die in a field. And also, I needed to mop _your_ blood off the floor, if you so desperately need something to do, you can sit in the living room and read, or listen to the radio, or watch a movie or knit, or whatever half demons do in their spare time." she said with an air of finality. Vergil blinked, he wasn't used to being told off so easily anymore, sure his mother and Madeline had done it frequently to get him to play with other kids or his brother but it just wasn't something that happened anymore… Now this simple human female was just shooing him away… he sighed, it wasn't worth fighting and walked into the other room and scanned the small bookshelf.

"You don't have very many books." he said as he saw mostly titles that he recognized

"So I go to the library frequently, sue me." she grumbled, there was a small splash as she dipped the mop back in the bucket. Vergil sighed and sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, closing his eyes and taking a couple deep breaths to first center himself. Then… ever so hesitantly, he prodded at his demonic energy. It resisted. Rather violently at first and Vergil winced at the feeling of backlash and then steadied his breathing once more. It had been such a long time since he'd had to be so gentle about calling on his demonic powers, not since he was a kid had it been this difficult.

 _You nearly died._ Yamato rumbled in the back of his mind _It took much of my own power to keep you in one piece, do not be surprised that it may take some practice and some rest to be able to get back to where you were._ Vergil sighed and then continued his breathing, simply meditating as Theuram had instructed him. It helped him calm down, to collect his thoughts and to feel more at home with himself. He could hear Amelia working around the kitchen, trying to tidy up and eventually heard her come settle in on the couch and study him for a few minutes. When he felt completely at peace, Vergil gently pulled at the very edge of his demonic power and tried to summon Yamato to the physical world. That was something that he'd been able to do with ease before but right now, it took concentration and a twinge of recoiling pain through his body but he felt the comforting weight of his sword materialize in his hands. He heard Amelia yelp and leap back on the couch.

Suffice to say Amelia wasn't expecting the near stranger in her home to bring a sword out of the ether… She knew he was half demon but hearing that and then seeing definite proof was another thing entirely. Icey blue eyes fluttered open slowly and then looked at her and then to the Japanese style sword in his lap. The faintest of smiles fluttered across his face and he pulled the blade from its sheathe, ensuring that the metal was undamaged.

"You did you do that?" she stammered out, half fascinated, half terrified. He just looked up at her and then gave a small smirk.

"Magic."

A/N: Vergil, don't sass the poor girl! She probably can't tell when you're being serious or not! Gods I'm tired, I think I'm going to slide off to bed here so I'm not super tired tomorrow… any who

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	8. Devil Arm

A/N: Last one of the night! I am on top of the world today! I've taken care of so much shit today! I just gotta keep on top of it for the rest of the week and I'll have pretty much the entire weekend to myself! Woot! That just sounds so awesome… it's been a long while since I've been able to say that I'll have an entire weekend to myself. Anywho, I know it's been a while and I really don't have any excuses except for the fact that I'm lazy and didn't feel like typing for a while, well at least not typing fanfiction as I've done more work on my original stuff. Alright, I'll stop stalling, this is the one that I've been looking forward to working on the most…

Disclaimer: …

Devil Arm

Amelia just watching in stunned awe as the half devil in her living room pulled the blade from its sheath, the sheath itself dissolving into midair the second the metal was free of it. Vergil winced slightly as it did, though if she hadn't been staring to intently at him she never would've noticed it. He looked down the length of the blade, inspecting the flawless piece for any imperfections. Of course there were none. The sword he held looked more like a piece of art than a sword.

"It's beautiful." Amelia managed and Vergil started, almost as though he'd forgotten that she was even there. "I'm sorry," she whispered and the half devil shook his head, the barest hint of a laugh leaking its way out.

"Don't be, I was just…" he paused and looked at her, trailing off.

"How did you pull it from midair?" she asked instead, offering him an out that he gladly took.

"It's a devil arm, a sentient weapon, a conquered devil that has sworn allegiance to their challenger."

"So it's a demon that you defeated?" she asked and the sword seemed to pulse and Vergil chuckled

"Yamato doesn't appreciate being called a mere demon," Amelia winced, realizing her mistake, she'd been taught the difference but it had been a long while… "but no," Vergil continued "he was a devil that my father defeated and Yamato swore allegiance to my father's line. I inherited this blade." the blade pulsed again and Amelia was entranced, looking closer without even realizing that she'd done so.

"May… may I see it?" she asked softly. Vergil eyed her hesitantly, this human was so odd, even in the couple of days that he'd known her. What human saw a blade like this and was amazed rather than terrified, who would ask to _hold_ it? Yamato didn't seem to raise any objections, though the sword had gone through a time where it'd been man-handled by himself as a toddler so he had to think that nothing could be quite as bad as that… he offered the blade hilt first, the metal resting against the borrowed sleeve. Amelia picked up the sword, looking down the blade and he was surprised to see that she didn't hold it with the awkwardness of one unfamiliar with a blade. She was unsteady with it but not uneasy, she noticed Vergil's expression.

"I had four brothers, I learned how to use a sword right alongside them. My teachers threw fits but I liked the feel. This one's lighter than the ones we learned with." she said, handing it back just as gently and carefully as Vergil had handed it over. The half devil blinked and Yamato gave rather begrudging approval for the young woman. "I can't hear it talk though." she said with a frown. Vergil laughed then and Amelia looked at him, confused, but couldn't keep the smile off of her face, his laughter was just extremely infectious, he should do it more often, she privately decided.

"You're handed a devil arm, something that could try to dominate a human's mind on a whim and your first concern is that you cannot hear it speak to you…" Amelia tilted her head.

"I would hope you wouldn't let your sword take over your kind doctor's mind." she grumbled. Vergil shook his head

"It's tied to me, I'm the only one who can hear it talk, well my father could, and…" he trailed off, a sour look crossing his face. Amelia decided that it was time to change the subject.

"So where did it come from? I can't imagine that you _actually_ pulled it from midair." Vergil sighed and tried to think of the best way to explain this, he'd tried with Madeline and the poor woman just hadn't been able to wrap her head around it.

"It's more like a pocket dimension, but only very close to me, I've gotten better at storing things in it as time has gone by but it's not easy."

"So it's like the Order." Amelia said, nodding as though pocket dimensions were common place. "I had to study some of the math behind that for one of my medical entrance exams…"

"You… You've studied them?" Vergil was baffled, it wasn't an ability that all devils had, how were humans accessing them? He'd had enough trouble learning about it and it was an innate ability. She nodded and again there was a begrudging respect from Yamato.

"Yeah, not very much though."

"How… how do you humans access them?"

"Umm… I believe it was certain spells and enchantments on some of the Order's uniform pockets. A really old enchantment, most of the text for it was way beyond my ability to read the demonic tongue…" she shook her head

"You… You… _You can speak the demonic tongue?_ " he tried and Amelia looked up at him, her expression confused for a moment before she responded slowly and with a heavy accent.

" _Yes but not good."_ and all Vergil could do was sit there flabbergasted. Maybe he'd have to stay for more than one day, just to learn more about this human girl who seemed to be full of surprises.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	9. Give an Inch

A/N: Alright so I need to type this one up quickly cause I need to go to bed after this. I've been trying to be responsible lately and actually get sleep by a reasonable hour. Halp I'm adulting… I'm not used to this… XD Anywho, only excuse for the delay is laziness so… here ya go.

Disclaimer: Humans are space orcs. Don't ask, just google it. You're welcome.

Give an Inch

Vergil had sworn to himself that he'd only stay for a couple more days. That was a week ago. Now he was sitting in the living room, flipping through a borrowed book on the city's history with devils and was waiting on Amelia to return home. He had long gained back enough strength to return to the demonic world but for some reason just couldn't quite convince himself to go. He didn't know why he was so enamored with this one girl but she just kept surprising him. Perhaps that was why, he just always wanted to see what she would surprise him with next. The half devil looked up to the chess board that had been set up on the coffee table. The two of them had been taking intermittent turns for the past several days. It was a game that he'd played with Madeline and with Theuram, though with the devil they'd quickly turned to other complicated games to increase his understanding of strategy. It was Amelia's turn as he'd made his early this morning before she'd gone to work. She was surprisingly good at the game and Vergil had to keep most of his wits about him in order to gain the upper hand. He stopped after he'd planned out several strategies to counter her next move and stood, walking into the kitchen and checking on the meat that he'd pulled from the freezer for dinner that night. And then froze at the thought.

When had he become so… so… human? He could feel Yamato radiating bemusement at its master and he snarled at it, slamming a hand into the table, holding back his strength as to not damage the wood.

 _There is nothing wrong with protecting things you care for._ The devil arm chimed in as he tried to calm himself.

"I don't care for her." he snapped, turning back to the meat, deciding that it was sufficiently thawed and began seasoning it for cooking. He still greatly enjoyed cooked food after a year spent in the wilds of the demonic world it felt like he was spoiling himself though he rationally knew that he'd always eaten it before. Well there had been a few times that his father had taken them out and he and Dante would catch something wild and raw. The thought of his brother made his chest hurt and though there was no scar he could still feel the spot where his brother had cut him from shoulder to him, nearly cleaving him in half.

 _Young master…._ Yamato chuckled _You are still but a young devil, you care for this young woman, even if you won't admit it._ Vergil huffed and pulled a pan from the cupboard. Amelia had questioned him the first couple times that he'd done it but she was now used to the way he'd carry out one-sided conversations with the sword she couldn't see.

"And you don't have a problem with it? She's human after all."

 _Your father was the most powerful devil that I'd ever met, he loved a human woman. I believe that he fought harder after having met her. Humans need protection. You will fight harder for your vengeance if you have something to protect back home._ Vergil tilted his head, he had never really asked the blade about his father, he knew its own past but hadn't confronted the blade on that topic either.

"I wouldn't say I love her." he snorted, filing the thoughts of his father and Yamato's past away for another time.

 _Hmm…_ was all the response he got from the blade before it faded back into the back of his mind. The half devil sighed, knowing that the ancient katana was done talking and got back to working on dinner. He looked at his watch. Amelia was late. He grumbled under his breath, he could wait a bit longer before getting worried and turned back to the task at hand.

The food was well on its way and Vergil was about to walk out the door and look for her when Amelia came into the kitchen, pulling her hood from her head and tossing it onto the counter before flopping into a chair. He was about to berate her for being late when she spoke up, clearly seeing it on his face.

"I know, I know. Krystal was late and we had an emergency. One of the soldiers came in with clawmarks that were so big we could barely stitch them shut. Damn demons are getting a bit riled up as of late." she huffed then paused and looked at him "No offense of course." the side of his mouth tilted up.

"None taken." Amelia finally took a second to smell the air and sighed

"Oh man… what is that?" Vergil pulled two plates and served the food

"Pork steaks. My mother used to make them when I was little…" he always paused when speaking of his past, his childhood in particular but she didn't press it. He had worried enough for one day, she could still see the tension easing slowly out of his form.

"Other than that work was well… work. Dr. Loran says that I may be able to graduate from apprenticeship soon." Vergil smiled then, a genuine smile and she couldn't help but return it.

"That's fantastic. Oh by the way, it's your turn." he gestured to the chess board and Amelia groaned.

"Oh man… again, I swear you're going to kick my ass."

"Nonsense." He waved a hand "You're holding your own quite well."

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	10. Day to Day

A/N: Alright, last one for the evening… let's do this… arrrrrgggghhhhh… I wanna finish this up so that I can go watch Game of Thrones with my roommate. He's almost caught up to where I'm at in the show and then I can get caught up with the rest of the show, I only haven't watched season 7… and everyone's telling me that it's super good.

Disclaimer: Why tho.

Day to Day

Amelia couldn't remember the last time that her life had been this exciting, sure she was making everything up as she went right now but it was much more fun that the last time she could recall things being so uncertain. She made a move on the chess board and watched as Vergil inspected the move, and wondered if she'd done something he'd anticipated or not. He rubbed his jaw, the motion highlighting the sharpness of his face and she found herself staring, not for the first time. He was an extremely attractive man and she wasn't blind. But he was also half devil, not that she really held that against him but it certainly made her hesitate upon wanting to pursue anything. Plus he wasn't part of the Order, though with the more that she learned from him about his heritage, about one of his peoples, the more she came to doubt the Order was being completely honest. It was a problem, she wanted to continue to believe in her faith but here was a man who was casting deep shadows onto what she'd been taught. He looked up at her and then grinned, the smile was sharp, predatory and Amelia felt some of the hairs on the back of her neck stand up before she looked down at the board and realized her fatal mistake.

"Check. Mate." he said, moving the last piece of his carefully laid trap into position. This set of moves hadn't worked in a long time, she'd started to get clever to his tricks very quickly and the pair had moved on to other games swiftly in order to keep things interesting but they found themselves walking back over to the chess board again and again. Vergil had been staying in her home for well over a month now but she felt no motive to shoo him away and he… well he seemed to be trying to convince himself to leave but couldn't seem to take that last step. Every day she came home expecting to see him gone but there he would be, cleaning the house or making dinner. Occasionally she'd find him in the back yard, sliding through different motions with that elegant katana, slowly speeding up until he was a blur of motion. Amelia sighed and flicked her king over.

"Alright, well you beat me again…" she huffed, leaning back in her chair and was about to pull out some cards for rummy when Vergil froze, his back going even more ramrod straight than Amelia had ever seen, a noise worked its way from the back of his throat and it made her pause, he had growled at her when she'd first found him but those had been closer to human approximations as he was half dead when she'd dragged him to her home. This… this wasn't human, it echoed ominously and made every instinct in her head scream to run.

"Vergil…?" she whispered when she realized that his attention wasn't on her, it was pointed out her window.

"Shh…" he held a hand out toward her "There's a demon nearby, I can sense them…" he stood slowly, the motion eerily fluid and slid toward the back door. Amelia leaned back and grabbed a kitchen knife and slowly followed him by several paces. He opened the door and stepped out in the dark night and turned back, holding a hand out to her, his eyes catching the light of the house and reflecting it back. She fought down her shivers and grabbed his hand, allowing herself to be tugged along. He was looking back and forth, seeming to be trying to locate the creature. Amelia didn't hear anything but she believed him, there was a tiny rustle of leaves and a second later something came barreling out of the brush. There was a click and a swoosh and the remains of the monster lay on the ground before them, Yamato in Vergil's hand. Another rustle and Vergil turned, quick as lightning but there was a simultaneous one behind both of them and Amelia tried to bring her knife up to block the bladed leg of the monster but it wasn't quite high enough and she felt the hot pain in her arm as it was cut through. She grabbed it instinctually and dropped to her knees, by dumb luck avoiding a strike to the head. There was a furious roar and she looked up in time to see Vergil catch the monster by the throat with an arm that wasn't human anymore, he _snarled_ at the monster, hurling obscenities in the demonic tongue. She didn't recognize many of them but she did hear the word _mine_. The arm that wasn't human trailed back, farther and farther, the strange transformation crawling over his skin and changing him from a man to another monster, a _devil._

There wasn't much of the lower demon left when Vergil was done with it, his demonic instincts pushing him to destroy the thing that had dared to touch what was his. He finally turned, panting, and looked at the woman he'd killed the demon for. She looked startled, blood dripping from the deep cut in her arm and yet… and yet she stood, reaching out with her good hand to touch the dark scales on his chest.

"Y-you're not afraid?" he asked softly.

A/N: They're finally getting closer :3

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	11. Devil Trigger

A/N: Man, I know it's been a while and I am so behind on this particular work but I'm going to partially make it up to you guys, I'm planning on posting five separate chapters this week and then hopefully keep on top of things following that. I just reread the last chapter and I forgot how much I really like this one, plus this one and the ones following it are where I get to be the most creative with what happened.

Disclaimer: I'm so tired if typing tonight that I nearly can't spell dislciamer right…

Devil Trigger

"No… why should I be?" she asked softly, her hand touching the dark scales and spreading out along where his chest was. They were warm and smooth to the touch, a small laugh escaped her as she looked at him.

"This… this is insane…" Vergil just watched her, almost afraid to move. This human continued to surprise him. She was standing here, staring at his demonic form, curious and surprised, yes, but not afraid. He just let her explore, running her hands over his chest and shoulders, she suddenly pulled back and the half devil felt his breath catch in his throat.

"I… this is probably rude isn't it?" she asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. He laughed then, he couldn't help it, she was just so strange, that was what she was worried about? Offending him?

"What?" Amelia asked, putting her hands on her hips now. Vergil shook his head and tugged her hand gently toward the house.

"Come, I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. It's just… I'm not used to someone being… not afraid of this." he gestured at himself. It'd been years since Madeline had stared in surprise and longer still since his mother had just handwaved off his father's demonic form as simply "part of his charm" he wasn't used to it anymore. He sat down, the form fading away with blue sparks as he did so.

"You don't have to do that, it's not bothering me." Amelia piped up, taking another seat, then thinking better of it and walking into the kitchen and starting a pot for tea.

"It's… more comfortable to be like this now." Vergil said "It's been a long time since I've pulled on that much of my energy. I thought I would've recovered it by now but… perhaps not quite." he looked at his hands, flexing them and trying to pull on his demonic energy again. It responded, though slower than he would've liked, the blue sparks darting up his arms as they transformed. He sighed and released it, he'd have to work on that.

"So that's… what you're supposed to look like?" Amelia asked, walking back over to him as the kettle started to heat. She did seem a little shaken as she took a seat next to him on the couch. He looked over at her.

"Well… not exactly. I'm supposed to be able to look like either. I'm both a human and a devil, not one or the other. Both forms are equally comfortable to me, it just takes a lot of energy to remain in my demonic form when I'm in the human realm and vice versa." Amelia scooted a tad closer to him.

"I see…" she said "Have you always been able to…" she waved her hand at him and where he'd been flicking blue sparks out of his hands.

"No, not always, I wasn't able to do it until I almost died as a kid…" he paused, unsure if he should continue to share. "My mother and brother and I were attacked at home, I tried to help mom… it didn't work. When I woke up I was…" he trailed off, allowing her to fill in the rest of the gaps. She nodded, rubbing a hand on his back, he started at first and then relaxed into the contact. It felt nice, he hadn't had someone to fuss over him since… well since Theuram but he didn't think the old devil counted. He looked over to her green eyes, they were very green… it was a nice color, it reminded him of the forests he used to run through as a kid… he had started to lean forward without even noticing it until the kettle started to sing and Amelia jumped up to go get it.

"I'm assuming you would like a cup?" she asked, Vergil could hear her heart hammering in her chest and wondered what got her so nervous. It was probably the attack… he thought to himself

"Yes. I would." he said, trying to explain why his own nerves were trilling as well. Amelia grabbed mugs from the cabinet and set the tea bags inside, taking a deep breath before pouring the hot water in. What had she been thinking…? She'd been about to kiss him but had he been about to kiss back…? It must be the nerves, the attack, it must be, she told herself. Sure he was attractive but they weren't together, they were just friends, if that, she was just helping him out until he got back on his feet… right…? Another deep breath and she took the mugs over to where Vergil was sitting. He accepted the mug without word and held it between both hands, taking a deep breath through the nose himself. He then paused.

"You're bleeding." he said and she paused, the light throbbing in her arm coming back to the forefront of her mind.

"Oh… right…" she said, looking down at her arm. Most of the bleeding had stopped. The cut was long but shallow

"Let me take care of it." the half devil said, setting her and his mug aside to pull over her arm for inspection. "I don't think it needs stitches." he said "I can't believe you forgot." Amelia laughed lightly.

"I can't either."

A/N: Alright so that's what I got for this one, I'm just gonna keep right on going. I told myself I could go get McDonald's if I finished this tonight…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	12. Care and Comfort

A/N: Alright, number two, let's go, sorry this is all on Sunday instead of throughout the week like I intended but… at least you get it sometime?

Disclaimer: Seriously, no.

Care and Comfort

"I can take care of this myself." Amelia grumbled as the half devil flitted around her wound, sanitizing it and then very meticulously wrapping the whole thing.

"It isn't easy to take care of your own injuries." he said, gently holding her arm as he wrapped the clean bandages around it. She could barely notice the glint of a glow in his eyes as he spoke.

"Does this bother you?" she asked, gesturing with her head to the wound on her arm. He looked up at her, in his surprise the glow faded away.

"What?"

"Your eyes were glowing a little bit." she commented and then he chuckled, continuing his wrapping job.

"Not really. Yes, as a devil, violence is… well we'll say exciting. But I have control over it. It's… well I don't like seeing you hurt. Also, I'm rather… sensitive to the smell of blood."

"That would make sense." Amelia nodded, wincing lightly as the bandage pulled a little too tightly.

"Sorry." he apologized "I'm not used to patching up people that aren't myself." he grinned a little sheepishly and she laughed

"It's fine. So can you tell?" she asked

"Tell what?" he looked up at her, his blue eyes inquisitive.

"When you… start changing?" Amelia asked. Now that she had seen what his demonic form looked like, she had all kinds of questions. It was his turn to laugh now.

"Of course I can, it's like when you move your fingers, you can tell that you've done it. You might not pay attention to the fact that you did but you definitely can tell."

"Huh… does it hurt to… what do you call it so I can quit guessing at terms here?" she sighed, he grinned

"I call it my devil trigger, I don't know if there's an official term for it, half breeds aren't exactly common. And no, it doesn't hurt, it only did the first time because I… well because I was dying at the same time." she nodded very seriously. "You're awfully curious about this." he said, tying the ends of the bandage off.

"It's not every day that you get to talk to someone who's half devil." Amelia said, rising to her feet and walking back into the living room.

"I've been here for over a month." he said, putting his hands around his tea mug and taking a sip.

"I didn't know you could turn into a full on devil before tonight." she said and he shook his head

"Semantics, either way, yes, I've been able to do it the entire time, what other questions do you have?" he asked, leaning back on the couch once more. Amelia took her tea mug and cautiously joined him.

"Well… I saw that you have wings in that form… can you fly?" she asked. Vergil grinned

"Yes." she looked amazed for a moment

"Seriously?"

"Why would I lie about it?" he asked with a grin, he could feel Yamato's amusement from the back of his mind but he pointedly ignored it as he continued to talk with this fascinating human woman.

"Wow…" she took a sip of her tea, wincing a bit as the bag had steeped for a bit too long as they had patched up her arm. She took a deep breath, trying to work up the courage to ask the next question. "Can I… can I see it again?" Vergil paused and then closed his eyes, seeming to focus, blue sparks shot off of his form with small hissing sounds and then with a quick flash there was the devil sitting in front of her again and she couldn't help the intake of breath that rushed into her lungs. He just looked at her, eyes aglow with energy and a vibrant blue-white. She almost couldn't tell where the iris was there was so much glow. She reached out a hesitant hand and he gave the closest approximation of a grin.

"It's okay." he said, his voice distorted from the form he currently held. She nodded lightly and ran a gentle hand over his shoulder and down his back to where his wings protruded. They were soft, leathery and warm as she ran her fingers over the membrane. He shifted and she noticed the protrusion on his arm.

"What's that?" she asked and he brought his arm around so she could see better.

"It's for Yamato." he said and low and behold she could see the hilt of the devil arm pointing out toward her.

"Is that where it goes when you don't have it in human form?" she asked and he nodded gently. Her fingers ran over the natural sheath.

"Can you actually feel that?"

"Yes." he said with a small tilt of his head. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know… it's a sword sheath… attached to your arm. It's a little strange." she said and he chuckled lightly

"That's true, it's more that… devil arms bond with their masters. So my demonic shape changes based on the devil arm that I've bonded with." he explained

"Hmm…" Amelia said and continued to explore his strange form. He watched and she looked him up and down, seeming more impressed than disturbed and that made his chest feel strangely warm. She was running her hand over his arm once again as it suddenly turned back to warm human skin. She looked up in surprise to bright blue eyes as Vergil leaned down and kissed her.

A/N: AHH…. cliffhanger! I don't feel too bad since you'll get the next chapter within a half an hourish.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	13. Shock

A/N: After this one I'll be halfway done! Woot!

Disclaimer: this is my third chapter in about an hour, no.

Shock

The two of them stared at each other in surprise as they pulled away. It hadn't been much, nothing but a quick glance of lips pressed together but it had still surprised both of them. Amelia blinked several times rapidly, how often had she thought of doing that since he'd been staying with her…? Many many times, that much was certain but she'd never had the courage. Vergil was wondering similarly, he'd wanted to do as much recently, the human woman was a delight to him, that much he was certain of but this… he hadn't thought of this… he started when she took another breath, the sound seeming to be too much in his sensitive ears. Amelia jumped up as he did.

"I just remembered! I have… clothes… in the laundry." and then she was gone, disappeared and Vergil was left alone to his thoughts. Why had he done that? He should be leaving, not forming a relationship… he needed to gain more power, to be able to defend himself, Dante had proved that much when he'd wiped the floor with the elder twin in the fight weeks back. Not to mention the younger half devil hadn't even accessed his devil trigger yet… but there was just something about Amelia… something that he couldn't put his finger on…

 _You care for her._ Yamato spoke up from the back of his mind and he shoved it back down. He didn't care for her, she was just interesting, that was all. He took a deep breath, that was all, wasn't it? He could feel the ancient katana's amusement from the back of his mind and he tried to ignore it.

 _You killed for her, you can't leave, you defended her, you care youngling whether you wish to admit it or not._ Vergil rolled his eyes

"I do not." he grumbled and was treated to the laughter of the blade in the back of his head before it faded away.

-Rise-

Amelia was taking the utmost care in pulling lint off of the collector before reinserting it into the dryer. She didn't know if she could face him again without her face lighting up like a Christmas tree… It wasn't that she didn't want to have further interactions with the man, he was attractive and funny and extremely clever but at the same time, he was half devil. Half of something that she had been taught her entire life to avoid, but he had taught her much, told her that not all devils were as bad as they seemed and most demons were easily dealt with… She took a deep breath and hit the on button on the dryer again and turned the corner. Vergil was standing in the kitchen, his back to her but his broad shoulders seemed awfully stiff. He was washing out their teacups with an intensity she'd never seen dedicated to dishes and she almost wanted to laugh again. What a pair they made… the two of them freaking out over a simple kiss. Sure many of her elders would chastise her for making simple of it but she had talked with her friends and they had done much worse than kiss before being tied to a man. She smiled to herself once again and walked forward, grabbing the dish towel and beginning to dry what he had washed, placing it back in the correct cupboard. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and handed the dishes directly to her as she caught up but didn't say anything until they were all done.

"I… I'm sorry for my forward actions." he said, avoiding looking at her and instead looking off to the side, as though the kitchen chair was the most fascinating thing that he'd seen in his life. His cheeks were red and Amelia was sure that hers were the same.

"Don't be, I'm sorry I kinda freaked out… I just… I've never done that before." she said and he looked at her in surprise.

"You… haven't?" he asked and she smiled.

"No, I haven't." he smiled sheepishly

"I haven't either." the both just stood there for a moment, smiling like idiots and blushing until Vergil cleared his throat.

"Uh, well, the night's still young, would you care to join me for a game of Mahjong?" he asked and she grinned

"I would love to."

After that the evening progressed much like it normally would and the two found a rhythm again, though every once and awhile their eyes would meet and they would blush and look away from one another. When it came time to go to bed, Amelia rose and said she needed to prepare for bed and that she'd see him in the morning. Vergil stood as well, taking a step forward and looking down at her. Amelia shoved her fears aside and stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight." she said and he looked at her in utter surprise, eyes wide and cheeks red before the glint of determination that she'd often seen when he was planning a chess move or practicing with his blade appeared in his eyes and he kissed her back. It was short and gentle, sweet and inexperienced but Amelia couldn't help but smile as he pulled away.

"Goodnight." he returned.

A/N: I know this chapter's very short but again, you guys are getting like, five of them tonight so I don't feel too bad.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	14. Time and Again

A/N: The amount of word documents I have open on my computer right now is a little silly… but it'll feel so good to close all of them when I'm all caught up… After this I'll be two thirds of the way done!

Disclaimer: I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I don't have any rights to this.

Time and Again

It had been a week since they had shared their first kiss and for the most part things had remained the same, Amelia went to work and went to the few remaining classes that she had to become a nurse proper and Vergil stayed in her home, training, reading, trying to not think about the connection that he'd been quickly fostering with the young woman who's home he was staying in as his sword continued to point it out to him again and again that he was just like his father, though that was something that made the young half devil rethink the whole thing. He aspired to be like the Dark Knight and this was something that brought him closer to the old devil…

The two of them had hardly changed any of their routines but they did occasionally brush a bit closer together, a hand might be held while they read or a shoulder leaned upon. Each night was closed with a quick, chaste kiss and a long look, each wondering if the other might go back for another. Amelia sighed as she cleaned up at work, the motions of folding the sheets back into place on the bed being done completely from memory. Her friend looked over at her as she restocked the supplies in the drawers.

"What's got you so dreamy-eyed lately?" she asked, shoving the pack of tongue depressors into the drawer. Amelia looked up at her friend in surprise.

"What?"

"Don't try to deny it." she said with a laugh. "It's been several weeks and all you've been doing is sighing and looking out the window with a wistful look on your face." Amelia blinked, she hadn't even realized that she'd been doing that…

"I…" she sputtered, thankful for the hood that she wore as it kept her blush from being so obvious. Ashley knew her too well though and gave a small gasp.

"Amelia! Are you seeing someone?" she asked and Amelia quickly looked to the door to make sure that no one was walking by in that moment.

"Shh!" she hissed "It's… it's more complicated than that!" she said, looking down at her hands and then to the bed that she was in the middle of dressing. "I…"

"Did you do the deed?" Ashley asked conspiratorially and Amelia blushed harder

"No! It's not like that! I don't want to talk about it here!" she said, looking to the door.

"Then how about I come over for dinner? It's been ages since I've been to your place, I want to hear all the juicy gossip." she said and Amelia sighed, she knew that there was no way that she was going to be able to convince Ashley to not come without a really good excuse and she was a terrible liar on the spot, especially in front of her friends. It would be easier to explain with Vergil standing right there, she didn't intend to tell her friend about the whole half devil thing… that wouldn't go over well. But the rest of it… it'd be good to tell someone, she just hoped that Vergil wouldn't freak out too much when her friend just showed up…

-Rise-

The pair slowly made their way back to the small house and Amelia tried to keep up with the small talk and gossip that her friend was spouting off, trying very hard not to be freaking out with the fact that she was revealing her… friend's? location and the fact that he even existed without his permission. The crested the hill to the small house and Amelia unlocked the door and stepped inside to the warm smell of soup. It was a wonderful smell to come back to after the slightly chilly walk that they had had from the hospital. Fortuna didn't get that cold in the winter but the wind did bite a bit when the month's got later, Vergil had told her about the snows that he had experienced as a child and the fun and trouble that he and his brother had gotten up to as children. She hung her hood up on the hook in the hall and Ashley did the same, taking a deep breath through her nose.

"That smells amazing, who's cooking?" she asked and Amelia blushed as she prepared herself to explain.

"That's the complicated part." she said and her friend's eyes widened

"No way!" she hissed "You have a man in your house? I thought you told me that you didn't do the deed!" Amelia looked back at her friend

"We haven't!" she grumbled and then looked to the rest of the house. Vergil hadn't stepped out of the bedroom and wasn't in the living room that meant that he was outside, probably practicing with Yamato. "Vergil!" she called, walking toward the back door. She could see him off, nearly in the forest, Yamato a blur in his hands as he worked his way through his set. She opened the door even though she knew that he could hear her just as well if she didn't. That got his attention as it was, usually once she got home she would change first and by then he would be done, he turned, pausing in the motions. "We have a guest." she said as her friend appeared behind her, smiling and waving.

A/N: Slightly awkward point to leave, I know, but I'm about to pick it right back up so…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	15. Greetings

A/N: I love how this is going right now, cause I can totally see Vergil be a take it slow kind of guy, how about you guys? What do you think? Also I'm just really excited to go get McDonalds after this, I shouldn't be but I've just wanted those fries since last night…

Discliamer: I've been typing so much tonight that I can't even type the word disclaimer correctly…

Greetings

Vergil ceased in the motions of his sword, turning to look at Amelia, wondering why she had opened the door to begin with, he'd heard her greeting and then the smell of ta different person washed over him and he knew, even before she spoke. He sighed, it could hardly be helped, it was only a matter of time before other's found out that he was here and he was so far from where he'd battled with Dante that it likely would never reach the other half devil's ears but all the same, he'd have to be careful what he said, he just hoped that Amelia hadn't said too much already.

"We have a guest." she said as he sheathed Yamato, unable to slide it back into its' pocket dimension where it resided when he was human before another set of very curious eyes peeked around Amelia. The other woman was more sturdily set, with round cheeks and warm brown eyes, she waved and Vergil walked up to the sliding door. He offered his hand

"Hello." he said, "I apologize for my state, I didn't know that Amelia would be bringing friends home." the other woman blushed heavily and looked to her friend before taking his hand.

"Hello, it's fine, I kind of invited myself over, you have nothing to apologize for, my name's Ashley." she said in a bit of a rush. Vergil smiled politely.

"Vergil." he said and then he looked to Amelia

"If you don't mind, I'll go clean myself up before we eat, the soup should be done in about a half an hour, it's a good thing that I made as much as I did." he navigated to the bathroom then, the bedroom door closing behind him. Amelia sighed, he didn't seem mad, though the half devil was very hard to read most of the time and it frustrated her to no end. Her friend let out a very different kind of sigh as Vergil exited the room.

"You didn't say that he was dashingly handsome and a cook to boot! Jeez girl… I'm amazed that you haven't been begging him to ask you for your hand already!" Amelia rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that, besides he's only staying here. We're not…" she struggled to find the right words. Her friend scoffed

"Yeah right, you don't look so dreamy eyed after someone that you're not interested in." she said and Amelia blushed.

"We may have… kissed a couple times." her friend grinned deviously

"There you go, that's a start." Amelia blushed furiously and went to the cupboard, pulling out a loaf of bread.

"C'mon, help me get the rest of dinner ready." she said, pulling out a bread knife and starting slicing. Ashley laughed and went to get the kettle, filling it with water and setting it on the stove near the soup.

"So what's with the white hair? He's not from around here is he?" she asked, seeming to grow more curious by the minute about the strange man staying in her friend's home. Amelia sighed, stacking the bread on a plate.

"Just wait and you can ask him yourself." she said, she didn't know what was okay to share and what wasn't. She knew that he didn't exactly want it public knowledge that he was half devil, at least not in a city that wasn't overly fond of devils in the first place but beyond that… she couldn't say. Luckily Vergil wasn't usually one to take a long time in the shower and he was out to join them shortly, his hair still damp and only messily brushed out of his face.

"Vergil I have to say, this smells amazing." Ashley said as they spooned the soup into individual bowls.

"Thank you, my mother wanted to make sure that my brother and I knew how to cook from a young age so she taught us. I can't say that my brother ever picked up on it but I'm certainly appreciative that she did." He said, Amelia blinked, that was probably the most that she'd ever heard him say about his family all at once. It was usually like pulling teeth to get him to talk about them for her…

"Oh, so you have a sibling? Older or younger?" Ashley asked with a glint in her eye that made Amelia want to roll hers.

"Younger by about ten minutes." Vergil said "Though he and I don't really talk anymore, it's been tough since our mother passed away when we were young." Ashley's face fell then.

"I'm so sorry." she said, seeming unsure of what else to say, Vergil shrugged, though Amelia could tell that it was forced.

"It was a long time ago. Anyway, how long have you been friends with Amelia?" he asked, successfully changing the topic.

"Oh! Well I met her when we were kids," she was about to continue when Amelia put a hand over her friend's mouth.

"You don't need to tell him the rest of the story." she said very quickly, her cheeks a bright red. A grin spread across Vergil's face as he placed the bowls on the table.

"I think I do, please Ashley, do tell." Ashley grinned and pushed her friend's hand away.

"Well you see…"

A/N: Mwahahaha, actually I just couldn't think of a good childhood meeting story that would be super embarrassing… anyway, I've got one chapter left and that one you guys will get to see on Wednesday, as this is the last one that's going up tonight but anyway,

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	16. Pleasantries

A/N: Woo! The last chapter for tonight! Thank the gods! I'm almost caught up on everything, now hopefully I can stay on top of it all now that I have kinda settled into a rhythm in my new job and my new apartment. By the way, if you didn't know! I got a full time engineering position! I'm in the medical field just like I wanted and yeah! It's pretty great, anyway, I'll get on with the rest of what I need to be doing.

Disclaimer: Devil May Cry is too old for me to have owned it, I would've had to own it when I was… like, six.

Pleasantries

The trio sat around the table and spoke for a couple hours, exchanging stories of growing up and Vergil was quite enjoying the amount of embarrassing tales that Ashley had about her friend and how much it caused the brunette to blush. He also appreciated how easy it was to deter her friend into another topic, he told the truth where he could, as it was much easier to keep track of your lies when most of them weren't lies but there were many things that he'd rather not reveal about himself.

"So that's why you came to Fortuna." Ashley said and Vergil nodded

"Yes, your knowledge on demonic lore is much greater than that in much of the world. I was hoping that I could learn a thing or two. Your friend was kind enough to allow me to stay at her place while I tried to get in contact with the Order." he said. Even that had bits of truth interspersed in it. He had been thinking about contacting the Order since he couldn't seem to convince himself to leave and go seek out his old master in the demon world, if she still was even alive. Positions like hers tended to change hands fairly quickly. He stood then, taking the bowls to the kitchen to rinse them out and to put them away along with the remainder of the soup. He seemed to have gotten carried away with his cooking, as even though they'd had to feed an extra person they still had plenty to spare. Both girls got to their feet then and Ashley let out a yawn, her arms stretching up above her head.

"Oh, I better get going back home if I want to make it back before curfew. It was very nice meeting you Vergil." she said with a warm grin. Vergil nodded

"And yourself, have a safe walk home." he said and she nodded

"I will!" She put her hood on and then was gone, the door clicking behind her. Vergil let loose a heavy sigh then, his shoulders and posture finally relaxing.

"I forgot how tiring that is." he said and Amelia tilted her head at him.

"How tiring what is?" she asked as she spooned the rest of the soup into a tupperware container.

"Making small talk with people." the half devil said "And dancing around topics." he set the cleaned dishes on the towel next to the sink as Amelia loaded more dirty ones into the soapy water. She laughed as she did.

"You're not much of a people person are you?" she asked and he looked over at her, his eyes glowing lightly.

"No, what gave it away?" He let some of the echo from his demonic form creep into his voice and Amelia just rolled her eyes. He'd been doing that, letting himself just… be. Sometimes she'd come back to find him practicing in his demonic form or there was one time that he'd been reading on the floor, laying on his stomach, wings splayed about him but otherwise human looking. She'd laughed at him then, saying that he looked like a little girl with his ankles crossed in the air like that. He hadn't been nearly as entertained by that statement. But despite the fact that it was a very heavy reminder that he wasn't entirely human she enjoyed it, it was like he was able to just _relax_ to let himself be the bit of both that he was instead of pretending to be just one or the other.

"The fact that you're comfortable with silence and that you find company and small talk just as exhausting as I do." she said and he paused, a spoon in his hand.

"Yeah… usually Dante was the one to approach people, he was the one to make friends quickly. Mom always thought it was weird that we were twins but had such different personalities." he said, looking down and returning to the dishes. Amelia rubbed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Y'know, I think you've talked about your family more tonight than the entire time I've known you." he looked over at her.

"Really?" she nodded

"I like it. It's good to hear about them, plus you have some very entertaining stories of you and your brother." he gave a small sad smile, pulling the plug on the dishwater.

"Yeah…"

"You miss him don't you?" she asked and he sighed

"In a way, even now, even after he nearly killed me, it's hard to be alone even if I've been doing it for years now. When we were kids we used to share a bed, mom kept telling dad that it was silly and that they could certainly afford two but he just laughed at her and told her that it was wrong to try to separate nestlings like that." He shook his head and turned to the table with the damp rag and began to wipe it down.

"I can't say that I truly understand, but… you don't have to be alone anymore." He paused, straightened and turned to look at the human woman who he couldn't deny he was falling for anymore. She was looking off to the side, her cheeks red. He stepped up to her, tossing the rag back in the sink as he did, put a finger underneath her chin, tilted her head up, leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thank you."

A/N: Awwwwwww…. :3

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	17. A Hair's Breadth

A/N: I think I'm about ready to murder the dog downstairs… I have my Bose on, music turned up almost to the point of pain and I can still hear it… this is after I left a note in front of their door asking them to do something about the damn thing… This is not… ugh… I like dogs okay? But they're just so f***ing noisy most of the time… It wouldn't be so bad if it was just barking but it's _crying_ … don't mind me while I tear my hair out…

Disclaimer: *grumbles about too much noise*

A Hair's Breadth

She looked at him, his fingers were still damp and warm from the dishwater but that hardly mattered. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. This one was longer, their lips sliding together and just the tiniest hint of his tongue running against her lower lip before they separated again. Both of them blushing heavily and breathing a bit deeper than they had been moments before. He smiled at her, his eyes glinting with the smallest hint of a glow and she couldn't help but smile back. This was so much more than she thought, this was more than a little crush wasn't it…? He ran a hand through her hair then and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear again and then he turned back to what he'd been doing before, leaving her feeling flustered and unsure of what to do next. So she just let her now very noodle-y feeling body go onto autopilot and she just placed dishes back where they belonged, smiling like a schoolgirl the whole while.

They began a new game of chess but both of them were finding it hard to focus on the game and neither of them caring. Amelia prepared for bed and Vergil did the same, sitting back on the couch to enjoy a book for a bit before falling asleep when Amelia stepped back out in her nightgown. He looked up, surprised, before she just walked over, grabbing a book and sitting down next to him. He looked over and smiled, nudging her gently with an elbow and then giving a soft 'oof' as she slumped her weight against his side, never looking up from her book but a light blush dusting her cheeks. The half devil couldn't help but smile again, taking a large inhale through his nose, enjoying the smell of her shampoo as it tickled his nose. Is this how his father had felt about his mother…?

At one point he looked over at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep against his arm and he smiled, marking his page and setting the book on the arm of the sofa before navigating to be able to pick her up and carry her gently to her bedroom. He pulled the covers back from the bed and had settled her into it, just about to leave again when she grabbed his shirt.

"No… don't go…" she whispered and Vergil paused, unsure of what to do. Was she just talking in her sleep…? Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled sleepily. "Stay…" she said gently. He gave a ghost of a laugh and pulled back the covers on the other side of her bed, crawling between the cold sheets and feeling his cheeks heat up as Amelia snuggled into him immediately but he was amazed at how safe he felt and how quickly he fell asleep.

-Rise-

Amelia was so glad that the next day wasn't one that she had to work on, since she hadn't actually set her alarm last night when she'd fallen asleep on the couch. Wait… she wasn't still on the couch… she blinked a couple times and then remembered what had happened. Vergil had carried her to bed and she had asked him to stay… she felt her cheeks heat up, she couldn't believe that she'd done that…! She looked over to the side and saw him, still sleeping peacefully next to her, looking like there was nothing wrong in the world. He looked so much more gentle than he usually did when he was awake, he was so serious normally. She almost wanted to giggle when she noticed the smattering of dark scales across his cheeks. He was getting back more and more of his control and power every day and with it seemed to be a habit of just changing bits of himself between human and devil on a whim. The brunette gave a warm smile and kissed his forehead, enjoying how his eyebrows crinkled when she did. His pale eyelashes fluttered and he opened his eyes, the irises seeming almost like ice in the morning sun.

"Good morning." she said with a smile and he couldn't help but smile back at her, the memories from last night drifting back into his head.

"Good morning." he said back, his voice thick with sleep still. He yawned and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in close and closing his eyes again, intending to snooze for a bit longer. He wasn't normally one to waste time in bed but he felt this morning was an acceptable exception. Amelia gave the slightest of squeaks as she was pulled flush against the half devil's chest and then calmed when she heard his heart thudding strongly behind his ribs. Though Vergil wasn't exactly pleased when she pressed her icy cold feet against his legs, surprising them both awake with a yelp.

"Good gods woman! What is wrong with your feet?!" he said, definitely awake now. Amelia just gave him a devious smile.

"Your legs are so warm…" she said and he flinched as she made contact again but didn't pull away this time.

"Fine…" he grumbled.

A/N: That's all I can do right now… I'm sorry I'm gonna go crazy over here… maybe I'll play Bloodborne and listen to the screams of beasts… that's definitely an improvement -_-

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	18. Warmth

A/N: Alright, I'm gonna get through this, it's not that I don't enjoy this but I enjoy writing with little other stimuli going on at the same time and a dog fucking _crying_ itself to sleep and then waking up and repeating is way too much for this to be as enjoyable as it should be…

Disclaimer: _still_ grumbling about too much noise

DMCSonsOfSparda: I'm sorry, I'm not a fan of Dragon Ball, you seem to have a very specific idea in mind, why don't you write it yourself? Also if you're just posting this on everyone's DMC fanfics, why?

Warmth

Amelia had gotten out of bed as Vergil had left to go take a shower as he usually did in the mornings. He was so rigid about certain things and it made the brunette smile, the muffins that she was making for breakfast rising slowly in the oven. She'd found blueberries frozen in her freezer and thought it was the perfect time to use them. Blueberry muffins were her favorite breakfast food but she tried not to treat herself to them too often. The young woman looked outside at the trees swaying in the wind and shivered, it was probably extremely cold outside… Once again she was glad that she didn't have to work. The walk there would've been brutal… She braved the cold for a brief moment in order to grab just a few logs from the shed and place them in the fireplace. It took her a few tries, just as it did every year when it came time to light the first fire but she had just gotten it to an acceptable level when Vergil reappeared, his hair and torso still damp. He yawned again and then paused, looking at her curiously.

"Isn't it a bit warm for a fire?" he asked and she blinked at him.

"No?"

"But there's not even any snow outside?" he said, pointing to the windows where the trees swayed bare and without leaves.

"We barely ever get snow on this island." she explained "It won't get much colder than this the whole winter." Vergil looked outside to the wind and the trees and then back to her and the fire she was warming her hands in front of and then again before laughing.

"You have no idea what winter is really like, do you?" he asked. a rare smile gracing his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Amelia pouted, turning her nose up to the sky, she would enjoy her fire by herself if she had to dammit! "I've seen snow!" she said, as though that counted. Vergil shook his head.

"How high was that snow?" he asked

"Like… up to here," she gestured about six inches above the ground and Vergil couldn't help but laugh again.

"That's not snow, I remember one time when I was very small that the snow reached above my head. My father took Dante and I and flew us out over the snow and up into the big tree in our yard, we just sat there until we were shaking and our lips turned blue, looking at the world transformed into a bright white playground. My mom was so mad when he brought us back in but we had hot chocolate and peppermints…" he trailed off, looking wistful. Amelia smiled and patted the hearth next to her.

"Well why don't you keep me company anyway, it's still cold, even if it's not the crazy snowy apocalypse that you're describing." he shook himself out of his memories and settled down next to her on the rug, leaning into her a bit, his skin warm and Amelia found herself blushing when she found herself leaning against his bare chest for the second time in a few hours. It was nice… there was a tingling that ran over his skin and she startled when something warm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked back to see one of the half devil's wings wrapping her close. Looking up she saw peace on his face again. It was such a nice change to see… when she'd taken him in he'd been so angry, so full of hurt… but now… now many of the hard lines had smoothed into peace and warmth. His nose crinkled and he inhaled again, sniffing the air.

"Blueberry muffins?" he asked, and she nodded, leaning back on one hand, nearly tipping them both over while trying to get a good look at her timer.

"I think they're almost done." she said, grunting as she got to her feet and checking the oven. Yup, definitely good to come out. Moments later she sat next to him again, a plate of steaming baked goods between them.

They enjoyed their muffins and tea and just sat in peace next to the fire, occasionally tossing in another log until the sun was high in the sky. Amelia was sure that she was about to fall asleep when Vergil spoke up.

"What is this?" he asked, putting a hand to his chest. The brunette looked at him, concerned, was he in pain? "This warmth. I think I know but I'm afraid to speak the words aloud…" he looked at her "My master would call it weakness, as would many devils… I know what Madeline would call it, and I know what my mother would call it." he paused for a breath, staring into her eyes. Amelia found that she was frozen, though why she couldn't say. "I know what my father would call it." he said quietly. They were both silent for a moment before he reached out and cupped her face.

"How… how did you worm your way into my heart…?" he whispered. Amelia thought the world slipped out from underneath her in that moment. She'd been wondering the same thing for a while now.

"I could ask you the same." she said softly, leaning into his touch and cupping his hand with her own. She felt his lips ghost over her own and smiled before kissing him back. He pulled back and she found herself staring into his icy eyes again.

"I love you." she breathed, scarcely believing her own courage.

"I love you too."

A/N: Awwwwwww…..

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	19. Time

A/N: Alright, just got one more to take care of tonight, also I forget in-between chapters just how much I like this one. Btdubs, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and all that jazz, even though it'll be a week after by the time you guys see this, I'm going to throw it up on here anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't even own my own home, why do you guys think I'd own DMC?

Time

It'd been several months since that warm day by the fire and Vergil was no closer to leaving than he had been on that first day. In fact it would probably be even harder to leave now. Plus the more he thought about it, the more he found less reasons to leave and more and more to stay. He did what he could to help out around the house, as Amelia's job didn't provide much in the way of money, he felt more than a bit like a housewife and often thought about trying to sign on with the Order but Amelia had other feelings about that.

"It'd be too difficult, you'd have to forge a bunch of documents stating that you'd been within the community for a long time and you stick out a bit too much for that to be easy…" He still considered it, it would be something to occupy his time, something other than hunting down smaller devil's in the woods behind her home, as that was wearing a bit thin. He was laying on their now shared bed reading a book one evening when Amelia came in, she'd been taking care of a few last minute things for work the next day and sighed as she crawled between the covers to join him, curling along his side and he was forced to look over her head to continue reading his book. She turned to head to look at what was keeping his attention and then sighed.

"That ones a bit out of my league," she said, referring to the demonic text "what does it say?" Vergil sighed, finishing the page, placing his bookmark and setting the text aside.

"It's ballads of the first king of-" he was cut off by her lips on his own, pressing forward into him, taking him by surprise. He kissed back after a moment and when she pulled away there was the glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Yes? And?" He blinked a couple times, trying to get his bearings.

"The first king of the demonic world and how he rose to-" He was slightly more prepared this time as she pressed forward once again, this time wrapping her hand into his hair and tugging lightly at the strands. He growled in the back of his throat when she tried to pull away.

"You were saying?" she asked, pressing light kisses into his skin, her hands sliding up underneath the thin cotton shirt that he'd worn to bed. He growled again and flipped them over, looking down at her with eyes aglow before leaning down to capture her lips again.

" _You minx_." he whispered against her neck, the sound of the demonic tongue sending shivers down her spine. Their lips and tongues had a war of their own for a few minutes before they pulled away from one another. He leaned back, trying to catch his breath, excited and caught up in the moment but he still had to ask

"Are you sure this is okay?" Amelia's eager nodding and breathed

" _Yes._ " Was all the answer that he needed before he leaned down once more to shower his clever human with kisses and gentle bites.

-Rise-

The pair slept until Amelia's alarm went off and she groaned, slapping at it until it momentarily stopped. There was a soft sigh behind her as Vergil's arms wrapped tighter around her bare waist. She blushed despite the knowledge of what they'd done the night before.

"If you don't get up now, it's just going to go off again. I can't guarantee the survival of your clock after that." the half devil said softly behind her. His breath tickling the back of her neck. She smiled and rolled over, kissing his forehead gently before rising, gooseflesh prickling along her skin as the cold air struck her. She didn't normally take a shower in the mornings but the slightly grimy feeling of dried sweat on her skin changed her mind. When she dressed for work that day she was actually thankful of the hood, no one would be able to see the blush along her cheeks as little things would remind her of his touch and her face would feel like a heat lamp all over again. Ashley certainly noticed but it only took a few select words for her best friend to know exactly what had happened.

"You didn't?!" she hissed as they took their break. The blush on her face was enough answer, visible in the lit cafeteria despite the hood. "You did!" her friend giggled and then leaned in. "Well… was he any good?"

"Um… well I don't…"

"Did you like it?" her friend asked instead. All Amelia could do was nod with a small smile

"Ooh… I'm quite jealous. So have you introduced him to your family, tried to set anything up?"

"Set anything up?"

"Y'know," Ashley pointed at Amelia's ring finger and the brunette blushed even harder.

"No!" she hissed and her friend laughed softly.

"You two have already… y'know, and you're worried about that?" She shook her head "You better bring him before your family, you don't want them to find out that he's just been staying with you because you have a… thing going on." Amelia wasn't sure that her face could get any redder.

A/N: Alright, I know this is a bit short this week, I'm sorry, also should I bump up the rating and add in the juicy stuff or should I leave it as is? Or should I post it up separately?

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	20. Family

A/N: I still don't know if I should bump the rating up, I might just cause I think it's fun to write the juicy stuff. So anywho, that won't matter for this chapter but it will in the future.

Disclaimer: Still nothing guys.

Family

Amelia got home that day to find that Vergil had already started on dinner, not that that was unusual. It was unusual for him to be doing it without a shirt on however and he flipped the eggs over in the pan, the light glancing over his pale skin and Amelia felt another shiver go down her spine. How could he do that? Warm her heart and excite her body simultaneously? He looked over at her from the corner of his eye.

"It's your turn." he said, nodding to the chess board and Amelia wanted to roll her eyes. That was what he was concerned about.

"Hmm… I'll have to think it over." she said, walking up and tracing lines down his bare back. She loved the shiver that went over his skin and the way scales trailed after her fingertips like gooseflesh. She played at his shoulder blades and spine for a bit before he mumbled.

"Careful, I've got to move the hot food." She obliged and stepped back as he plated the omelets, the smell of cheese and onion reaching her nose.

"So I did something you may not approve of today." the half devil said casually, setting plates and forks on the table before seating himself. Amelia raised a brow and joined him at the table.

"Oh? What?"

"I applied to be a resident on the island." he said "I offered to be a consultant for demonic literature at the library of the Order." Amelia paused and then sighed.

"You're right, I don't think it's a good idea but I have no right to stop you. I can't keep you here in my home forever, despite the fact that I would love to." she said with a wink. Vergil smiled at that.

"I have no urgent plans for my life and… well I'd like to build one here with you." he said softly and then paused "If you'd let me." Amelia smiled.

"Of course. You think I'd want to kick you out after all of this?" She gestured around at the room. He smiled lightly

"Well I didn't know if you were willing to have me around… officially." the brunette shook her head.

"Silly devil, thinking that I'd kick you out." she sighed and they enjoyed their meals for a few minutes of peace before Amelia said.

"So I need to do something that _you_ probably won't approve of." she looked up to see inquisitive blue eyes. "I need to introduce you to my family. If we're going to keep all of… this." she gestured at the room again "up, then we should go about it in the right way." Vergil laughed then.

"Are you kidding me, I would _love_ to meet your family."

-Rise-

That was how they spent the next couple weeks preparing things and trying to speed Vergil's application process for citizenship on the island up as quickly as they could. Amelia stood at the phone one day, staring at it sternly.

"It won't bite, I swear, I know those kind, they don't look like that." Vergil teased in her ear, causing her to jump.

"I just… It's gonna be so hard to tell them." she said and he laughed

"No it won't, just stick to the truth as much as you can, the rest will fall into place." he nudged her shoulder and then went over to their still running game of chess and observed the board while she tried to gather the nerves to call her brother. She knew that he'd be the easiest to convince, being the keeper of a tea shop in town he was pretty easy going but all the same, it was still nerve-wracking.

"If you don't do it now I'll pay him a visit myself later… in person." Vergil threatened from the table. Amelia looked back at him. He hadn't even glanced up from the board. How did he do that?

"Like you'd be able to find him." she scoffed, Vergil looked up, blue eyes meeting green and she felt her confidence waver.

"You think I won't?" he said and she sighed, picking up the phone and dialing her brother's number.

"Good girl." Vergil teased behind her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other end.

"Hi? Rachel? Can I talk to Peter?" she asked

"Yes. One minute." there was a bit of shuffle as her sister in law called for her brother. A moment later

"Hello?"

"Hi, Peter, it's Amelia." she said hastily and then said "I uh… well, I have the day off tomorrow and I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up for lunch?" She heard a huff behind her.

"Uh… I think I might be able to, why? This is a bit of a short notice." Amelia bit her lip.

"I have something important to tell you." she said and there was a pause on the other end.

"Did you finally start talking to someone?" he asked and now it was her turn to pause.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only because you're my sister." he said "Don't worry I'll help you figure out how to introduce him to dad, I'm sure mom will be thrilled. Why don't you bring him to the lunch and I can pre-emptively grill him? The café sound good? Clark just came up with a new recipe for clam chowder and it's to die for. Could you do two? It'll be easier for me if it's after the lunch rush, I'll see you at two okay? I love you."

"Love you too…" Amelia managed and then the other line went dead.

"See that wasn't that hard." Vergil teased "He did most of the talking." Amelia felt her face burning.

"Oh shut up…"

A/N: Yyyup

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	21. Lunch

A/N: I both love and hate the way I feel after working out… I love that I feel super accomplished and the physical tiredness but after I make dinner it's just so hard to keep things going. I sit down, eat and then I'm like… yeah doing anything but being productive sounds great right about now… so yeah… anyway, I'll get this started. I'm actually really happy that I was able to type my other chapter for the week this morning before work. It makes pushing myself to do this so much better.

Disclaimer: I. Own. Nada.

Guest: Hahaha, alright, I can do that, also thank you, I'm glad you like it so much.

Lunch

Amelia wasn't sure that she'd ever been more terrified for a single meal in her entire life. Even when she'd tried out for the choir of the Order she hadn't been this scared… She took a deep breath, pulling her hood up over her head, taking comfort in the shadows it provided. It wasn't much but at least it was _something_. She looked over to see Vergil doing the same. He picked up Yamato from where it'd been resting off to the side and with a quick flash of light it was gone. It wasn't illegal to carry weapons in Fortuna, far from it but if it wasn't approved by the Order you might run into some problems. The half devil just decided that it was easier to go about being able to openly carry his favored weapon in the right way than get questioned and have to make up more lies. He looked back to Amelia, she was fidgeting nervously with the edges of her sleeves. He touched her arm and she looked up at him, surprised.

"It'll be fine…" he said softly "You have nothing to worry about." he grinned then "Unless you're that ashamed of me." The joke worked as intended and she laughed.

"No, no… Never. I just want this to go well so badly." she said

"Don't worry, it will. Now let's go march through this 'cold' as you call it and have some of this soup. I haven't had clam chowder in ages…" Now that he thought about it… the last time that he had had that was… before his mother was killed… he shook his head, now was not the time to dwell on the past. The chilly air brought him back to his senses and he followed Amelia out the door.

Vergil and Amelia were greeted as soon as they went into the café by a broad man with glasses and a friendly smile. Vergil smiled back cordially, unsure of the man before him just yet. All this time and he still had trouble with strangers… he mused to himself, what would Dante say… He shook the man's hand and greeted him before those thoughts could take a darker turn.

"Peter, and you must be the mystery man!" he said joyously "Come in, come in, you'll let all the heat out! Have a seat, I already told Clark to get some bread and soup going for you two, I do hope you like clam chowder." he said and Vergil suddenly understood why Amelia had been so quiet on the phone, this man's very attitude just gushed warmth and bright greetings, it was hard to get a word in edgewise.

"Yes, very much so." Vergil managed and Amelia just smiled next to him and squeezed his hand lightly.

"So…" he sat down at the table, pouring a couple large mugs of tea and passing them out. "How is it that you came to meet my sister?" he asked, handing over the mug. Vergil took a quick sniff "It's a seasonal cinnamon spice, didn't know if you're a caffeine guy so I went without." he explained quickly. The half devil nodded.

"Well… funny story." he said with a grin, this was something that he and Amelia had already agreed upon "Vergil, by the way." he mentioned, realizing that somewhere in getting swept into the building that he hadn't given his name "I was on my way into town, I had heard tell of your libraries in the past and was thinking about putting in an application to consult on some of the demonic texts that I've heard this city collects when well…" he paused to take a sip of his tea for simply for the drama. Part of him wanted to roll his eyes, out of regular society for a while and he started acting like his brother around everyone… For this though… it may be just what the doctor ordered. "I got clipped by a cyclist."

"It was pretty bad." Amelia cut in "I saw it happen, it was a day off for me and so I just helped patch him up. After that we started talking and then…" Peter smiled then, any tension that had been in his frame melted away

"That… is adorable!" he laughed "And honestly, I don't know why I expected anything different from you Amelia." He looked at his sister "Mom is going to love him, I can tell already, now," he turned back to Vergil "I'm sorry for the seriousness but fair warning, Dad's going to absolutely grill you for answers. I'll give you the basics and relay it ahead of time so… well maybe he'll take it easy. It's just, she's his baby girl, y'know?" Vergil smiled

"I understand."

"Great, oh! And Clark, perfect timing!" Another, younger man came around then with two steaming bowls and Vergil could smell the fresh soup and bread from where he sat and Peter wasn't lying, it smelled delicious… The bowls were placed in front of them and Peter leaned forward

"Now… you said that you were applying to be a consultant on demonic literature?"

A/N: Bum bum bwaaaaaam! Actually that's not a very intense cliff hanger but it was kinda the best place to leave off for now.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	22. The Interrogation

A/N: I'm so cold and hungry right now but it'll be best to do this right now instead of waiting until after I eat dinner and lose all motivation… ^^; Anyway I'm gonna knock out this last chapter for the week and then make some delicious food! Salmon! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I feel like I barely own my fingers… they're so cold…

The Interrogation

Vergil paused, he'd thought about this, but in the moment he actually felt a bit nervous… he took a deep breath, covering the pause with a sip of tea, it was really good…

"Well yes, my father was a bit of a… collector of demonic literature, I learned the demonic tongue right alongside my mother's." he laughed, that wasn't a lie, though after their father left, he and Dante had been on their own to continue learning the varying dialects and advancing their reading. Their mother helped where she could but she hadn't learned it until later in life.

"That's interesting, where is he now?"

"He died." Vergil said flatly, cutting off any other questions on the matter with the tone of his voice. Peter looked back to his soup, suddenly quiet.

"I'm sorry…" he said, the air now a bit awkward and Vergil sighed, taking comfort from Amelia's gentle smile beside him.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago, though I do have to say, he instilled in me a deep love of demonic literature, it's so fascinating and so very different from humanity's own." he remembered looking through Theuram's rather impressive collection and enjoying the time that he got to spend just pouring over the books.

"You can say that again, although I do have to say that my own ability with the language is a bit… lacking… I was much more interested in making a good cup of tea when I was younger." Peter said, Amelia grinned

"Well then, good thing you were so darn good at it." Peter smiled back at his sister and then asked Vergil

"So where did you live before this?" the half devil took a few bites of soup before answering.

"A small island in America, it was a pretty boring place but it was nice." he said, settling on the place that he'd stayed with Madeline, it was the place where he probably had the most consistent records if anyone went digging back that far into his past. Though it would be hard for them to get past the past couple years where he technically didn't exist, or if he did he'd been declared dead or likely dead. Living in the demonic realm did that to you…

"America huh? What made you come all the way out here?" Peter asked with a raised brow. Vergil smiled

"I needed a change of pace, some new scenery. There were some bad memories back home that I wanted to leave behind. I heard about this town's worship of Sparda and I had to come see it for myself." Peter paused then and gave the half devil a critical look

"And what do you think of our Savior?" Amelia had to keep herself from giggling, if only her brother knew what he was asking…

"I think that he indeed sacrifice everything he had to keep the demonic world at bay, I agree that he is a Savior, now whether this classifies him as a deity I feel is up for debate but he indeed was one powerful devil."

"So you are well versed in the legend." the brunette sat back, seeming satisfied with that answer. Vergil smiled

"Yes, very much so, I did a lot of reading on him as a child, his rise to power was fascinating to me." Amelia rolled her eyes under the safety of her hood, Vergil had told her some of the stories that his father had told her sitting next to the hearth just as he had heard them as a small child. It was amazing to hear them right from his mouth, some of them in the demonic tongue themselves and it was so strange to think that these stories were coming from the man himself. Peter finally seemed satisfied with the basics of who Vergil was and let things well enough alone, only asking a few more things before moving on to more mundane topics and quizzing Amelia on what she'd been up to lately, other than seeing Vergil.

Lunch passed by quickly after the interrogation was over and soon enough the pair was saying goodbye to Peter and the siblings were trying to plan out when they'd talk to their parents and introduce Vergil to them. The half devil was both nervous and excited to meet the rest of Amelia's family, so much so that he almost wanted to laugh to himself, is this what normal humans felt like? Getting nervous about meeting their girlfriend's parents…? He shook his head and gripped Amelia's hand a bit tighter, enjoying when she squeezed back.

"I hope Peter wasn't too rough on you." she said and he laughed then.

"You've watched me fight devils with my bare hands and you're worried that your brother was too rough on me?" Amelia chuckled a little and nudged his side.

"You know what I mean."

"I do, and no, he wasn't too rough, I was even able to mostly tell the truth." he smiled and then ducked his head as a particularly cold gust of wind nearly tipped his hood off of his head.

"Except you didn't read about Sparda, you asked him yourself." she said with a sly grin, darting off the last fifty or so yards to her house and quickly getting inside. He followed her in the blink of an eye, putting his arms around her after she closed the door. She smiled and spun around and Vergil couldn't help but be amazed with her once more. Her green eyes were so warm and a couple of stray snowflakes caught on her hair, he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her.

A/N: Next chapter's probably gonna be juicy guys!

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	23. Icy Blue

A/N: I know that the last chapter was a bit late and I…. Really don't have any excuses other than being lazy, which believe it or not, I am from time to time ;p Anyway, it's late, I should be going to bed, but I'm waiting on laundry to finish in the dryer and decided that I should get ahead on things for the week so here we are, typing away… I'll get started now instead of rambling…

Disclaimer: Shocker… I know, but I still don't own devil may cry.

Icy Blue

Amelia couldn't help the squeak that escaped her lips as Vergil leaned down and kissed her suddenly, or the way she leaned back into the kiss, her lips following his, her tongue slipping out and licking along his lower lip… He reciprocated the motion and then slipped his tongue into her mouth, the two sliding against one another in a slick dance. Amelia could still taste the tea that Peter had given them on Vergil's tongue, along with the vanilla of the pastry that her brother had all but forced on the half devil, it was a nice surprise in addition to the usual taste of him that she had come to expect. She let out a sigh through her nose as he slid a hand around her waist down to her bottom, gripping lightly and squeezing just a bit. She pulled away then, looking into his eyes that currently shown with both lust and mischief. Vergil smiled

"Should I get a fire going? It is rather cold in here…" He said, as though they _hadn't_ just been making out in a very steamy manner. She grinned back.

"Only if we can keep going in front of the warm flames." She said, leaning back, placing her hand on his shoulders. She loved it when his eyes would flash and he virtually disappeared from her arms as he leaned into his demonic abilities to be able to do one of the most mundane of tasks quicker so that he might come back to her sooner. It made her giggle. He was back quickly, his chest only moving slightly quicker from the effort, he proffered an arm, like a true gentleman, and led her to the area in front of the fire that was still trying to catch on the smaller pieces of wood. She had no doubt that it would, Vergil had told her about many a night in the demonic realm where he had to fend for himself and it was only the warmth of a fire that cooked his food or kept him warm. He was no stranger to lighting them, though cleaning out the hearth was a completely different story… She smiled coyly and pulled her hood off, toeing off her shoes as she walked forward. Before she knelt down to join him she pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her only in her plain skirt and bra. The brunette loved the way his eyes flashed as he followed the lines of her form down her body, the first time they had done this she'd felt embarrassed, but now… Now she only felt powerful, like she was the one that was in charge. He stayed put until she joined him on the small nest of blankets that he had spread out on the floor but once her knees met the soft cushioning he leaned forward, hand cupping the back of her head as he pulled her toward him for a crushing kiss. He was forceful, but not demanding as he kissed her, full of passion and yet tender in how he treated her. As though she were made of glass and would break at the slightest provocation but valuable and desirable beyond belief. This wasn't something that she was used to receiving but at the same time she could say that she felt the same way about him. That he was at the same time powerful and tender, breakable yet an object of affection… She kissed him back just as passionately, pushing forward until he was the one forced to lean back as she straddled his lap, her skirt pushed up around her waist to allow her knees to spread.

Vergil's eyes rolled back in his head as Amelia rocked her hips against his, relieving some of the pressure in his groin with the contact. Gods did that feel good… He let a small groan escape him and was rewarded with another roll of her hips. He still wasn't used to how good this felt, physically, sure he'd been approached in the demon world, but his human side didn't want to engage in the act without the emotional contact that came with it so he'd always turned them down. But this… This was something else… Amelia was the woman he loved, the woman that he would risk his life for, over and over again, the woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with… Something about that made all of this mean so much more, made it that much better… He felt a light tugging at his shirt and he sat straight up again, making sure that Amelia wasn't going to throw herself off balance in the process, and then shed both his hood and his shirt in one smooth movement before leaning forward to kiss her once more. He felt her hands at his belt, fumbling with the buckle before undoing it and yanking at his pants and underpants in one fell swoop. He chuckled and now that there was no risk of ruining any clothing that he might be wearing he allowed his demonic energy to flare. Scales prickled along his skin, his tail flicked behind him… He'd been surprisingly relieved to hear that it didn't bother Amelia to see him in a demonic form, in fact it delighted her to see him in such a comfortable place with himself. So when he was with her he tried to put aside any pretenses and would let himself be what he was, neither human nor demon, but a mixture of the two.

A/N: Okay sorry this didn't get to the juicy stuff, I get really wordy when I'm drinking and I've been drinking so… Yeah.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	24. Passion

A/N: Okay guys, I'm back at it, I know a couple weeks ago I took a week or so off but… I'm not perfect and never claimed to be. Anyway, I've got a glass of chocolate milk and stuff to do stir fry after this so I'm all ready to go! I want to finish this up so that I can jump on discord and play Dark Souls 3 with my boyfriend, cause I've turned into a huge soulsborne fan… *sighs* I might write a bloodborne fanfic someday, would anyone be interested in that?

Disclaimer: Shocker, I still don't own it.

Passion

Vergil thought that it was only fair that he relieve his love of her undergarments as well and quickly set to work on unbuttoning her skirt while she took mercy on him and unclipped her own bra. He could kill demons with nothing but a single swipe of his sword but that damnable piece of clothing still gave him difficulty… Though any thoughts of anger or irritation flew from his mind as Amelia let the piece of fabric slide off her arms and onto the grounds. Her chest rose and fell with excitement before him and he couldn't help but slide a hand up her side to rub at her chest, talons shifting to human fingers to avoid hurting her and his fingers playing at her nipples before his other hand slid behind her neck to pull her head back to his again. They kissed messily, in a way that said that neither of them cared if the moment was beautiful or romantic; they just wanted to be together, to taste one another and be a part of the other. Vergil pulled back in surprise when Amelia bit his lip harshly, the skin splitting and reforming in the span of a second due to the demonic blood pumping thickly through his veins at that moment. He grinned and growled playfully at her and leaned her back so that her bare back and bottom rested on the blankets that he had laid out for them before the now eagerly crackling fire.

"Careful," he chuckled, kissing his way down her neck. "you wouldn't want to tempt the demon, would you?" he asked lowly, licking along the cord of her neck and running sharp teeth along the skin, loving the way that her breath hitched and her hips rocked against his. He twitched in anticipation of being able to be within her, to feel her hands grab at his back and her insides pull at him. Amelia bit along his ear, pulling on the lobe, distracting him from her reaching hand until her cold fingers wrapped around him.

"Maybe I do…" she said as he hissed a breath between his teeth and rocked into her hand, wanting more of that sensation.

"Your hands are so cold…" he said with a laugh and she smiled right back at him, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"I could stop if you want me to." she said innocently, rubbing her hand across the tip to gather the drops that had gathered there, helping her fingers slide easier along the shaft.

"No… ah," he sighed as she began a steady rhythm "please don't…"

"Alright, if you insist, you'll just have to deal with my cold hands until they warm up…" Vergil chuckled and kissed her then, his own fingers working their way down her body and gently prodding into the warmth of her and soon he wasn't the only one who was having trouble focusing. Amelia groaned and her eyes squinched shut, her lip held between her teeth. He kissed her cheek gently and whispered in her ear.

"You ready?" she let out a very breathy laugh.

"I've been ready…" the half devil smiled and then slowly pressed into her, his wings quivering at the hot slickness of her and her toes curling up as he gently stretched her open. "Oh… Savior take me now…" she whispered and opened her eyes to see icy blue staring down at her. Vergil clearly hadn't heard what she'd said, or not understood it anyway, too wrapped up in his own feelings to be able to hear spoken words.

"I… I love you…" he said softly, Amelia smiled gently at him

"I love you too." she said back and then gave him a none too gentle kick to the behind "But I'd like it more if you'd move you know." she was about to do it again when his tail wrapped around her ankle, holding it in place as he rocked his hips forward with a deep sigh.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this…" he said with a grin, rocking forward again, pleased when she wrapped her legs around his waist to help her meet his thrusts.

"If you do, well just have to change things up." the brunette said, running a hand through the soft spikes of his snowy hair before pulling him down to kiss her.

It was not an overly long tryst, but it was gentle and loving, just the two of them, all the way to the end. It didn't matter to her that he was only half man and half something that she had been told to fear. And it didn't matter to him that she was all human, something that he had been taught to look down on, something to view with contempt. They were enough for one another and that was all that mattered.

A/N: Okay, I know this is pretty short for one of my chapters but I'm hoping that the content makes up for it. I know that it kinda just trails off… that's something that I'm trying to get better at, I'm good at getting things started, not so much at finished them, if you catch my drift…

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	25. The Passage of Time

A/N: Hey guys, back again… I'm going to be perfectly honest, I have no idea what I want to do with this chapter… I think I'm going to just let my fingers go and see where it takes me. Also this particular story is on the wind down, although it will be followed by a direct sequel. Cause, y'know this is the rise of Vergil, we all know that he falls at some point. Also my cat is walking in from of my screen right now and I can't see what I'm typing…

Disclaimer: I barely own the cat sitting in front of me right now… the one who's being an adorable little shit…

The Passage of Time

It had been several weeks since Vergil met Amelia's brother and only a couple days since he'd met her parents. It was honestly one of the most nerve-wracking moments that he could remember in recent times, more so that living alone in the demonic world, more so that trying to best his brother in combat… Those were things that he had confidence in himself for… things that he was certain, at least at the time, that he could come out on top. This… dinner with a couple human beings, he'd had butterflies in his stomach, and sweaty palms. Yamato had been greatly entertained by his nerves and promptly reminded him that his father had been much the same way with his mother. Dinner had gone well, although neither Amelia nor her brother had been kidding when they said that their father would pepper him with questions. It was a good thing that the pair had gone over what lies needed to be cooked up for Vergil to pass in Fortuna because Jonathan grilled him like a fine steak.

It certainly helped that the half devil was now employed as his vying for the position as a consultant for the library on demonic texts had panned out. The lynchpin in securing the job had been that he had a lot of skill when it came to the language. Not hard when you spoke it from the cradle. He had yearned up a halfway decent amount of money at this point, working overtime hours that no one else wanted and trying to make up for mooching off of Amelia for so long, despite the fact that she waved the whole thing off, acting as though she didn't care if he ever could make up for all that she gave him. He also wanted to ask her father if he could take her hand… it wasn't something that he ever thought he'd do, marry a human, marry at all actually but here he was, trying to think of the right words to say to convince the man that had raised Amelia that he truly loved his daughter and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her… Vergil sighed and placed another book on the shelf where it belonged.

The night sky was cold and crisp when he stepped out of the library, locking the door behind him. It was the first time that he was locking up alone and it felt nice, the night was quiet and there was no one that he had to pretend to be interested in the small talk that they were spewing… He paused as one of the Knights passed him by, giving him a nod, he returned it and continued in the other direction. He didn't like that he could sense some demonic presence form them, he was certain that they did it so that they could wield the swords that they did but he wondered how far from truly human that they were pushing themselves… And if they could sense his presence in return. He masked it most of the time, a habit that he had long ago developed to keep his presence away from most devils, but as he got older it just got more and more powerful… Amelia told him that when he let it out to its full potential that _she_ could practically feel it and she was entirely human, boringly so, she had said. Vergil had had no idea that it had become that strong, it wasn't like when he was a kid and could sense Dante's and have a rough idea of what his felt like, or even when Theuram would tell him, or when he had to hide from other devils just to get a night's sleep… no this was different, and a little worrying. It was the first time in his life that the half devil worried that he might not be _human_ enough. He laughed to himself, now that was a novel feeling… He walked home, enjoying the cool air on his face, having let his hood down after leaving the city proper. Home… that was a novel feeling as well, after having spent a year in the demonic realm it was hard to think of any one place as permanent, it felt more like he just shifted from one slightly comfortable, reasonable spot to another and now… now he felt like he had a place where he belonged and someone he belonged to. This made him smile and walk faster, nearly breaking into a run when the house was in sight.

He walked in the door and felt his smile grow as he saw the food that was simmering lightly on the stove, keeping warm until he made it home. He was a little surprised to not see Amelia though, he wandered through the house, finding her in the bedroom, pacing. She saw him and immediately he knew, something was wrong. Her hands were shaking as she grabbed his arm and said

"Vergil, we might have a problem."

A/N: Bum bum buuuuummm! This was an interesting chapter to type, seeing as there's only one spoken line, I hope that's okay, well if not, too bad, that's how it's gonna go.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	26. Surprise

A/N: Alrighty, onto the next chapter, even though my wrist is killing me… I want to finish this and then eat dinner, so no more stalling, I'm trying to be productive tonight… Trying being the key word there.

Disclaimer: I now own some Ibprofen? That's not DMC though…

Shock

The half devil looked at the woman he loved and paused, he could feel her hand shaking against his arm. He promptly pushed her back into a kitchen chair and knelt in front of her.

"What is it?" whatever it was that was causing her such distress would rue the day that it had crossed her, he would make sure of it. She took a couple of deep breaths and then said

"I'm pregnant." Vergil paused, sure that he had misheard her.

" _What?_ " the word came out in the demonic tongue on accident and she just repeated

"I'm pregnant Vergil. You're… you're going to be a dad." she bit her lip then and the half devil could only blink a few times, his brain still trying to process this new information.

"I…" he let out a breathy laugh, he didn't know this was even possible…

"Are you… are you upset?" she asked and he looked back up at her, _really_ looked and realized that she was scared and he immediately pulled her into a hug.

" _No_ , never. I'm just… well I'm just surprised is all, it's kinda a big thing to just spring on someone. Plus… I didn't know if I ever _could_ have kids, some half breeds are… um… unable to."

"So you are going to stick around?" he tilted his head

"Of course I am? Why wouldn't I?" Amelia blinked away tears, it hadn't even occurred to her half devil that he might leave simply at the risk of fatherhood. It was so reassuring to hear though. He was more than willing to stick through this, despite the challenge it might bring them since they weren't married, or even engaged yet…

"I suppose this means I need to move up my plans to ask your father for your hand." he said, running a hand through his hair, bits of his demonic heritage were showing themselves in his shock and nervousness as he lost some of his concentration. She'd asked him once if it was hard to stay all human, he'd told her that it was sometimes, here, mostly because the air was so charged with demonic energy, being so close to the gate that he couldn't help it sometimes. She thought it was cute, it frustrated him to no end because in his words 'it was his power and he should have full control over it, always'. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the words truly registered with her.

"Wait what?" Vergil laughed a little then

"You're not the only one with surprising news, although I guess this ruins the surprise of the whole thing, so… surprise?" she laughed with him then and they were both brought out of their shared shock and mirth by the sound of a pot boiling over. They both rushed over to the stove to do damage control on what they could of dinner.

When everything was under control once more and they were sitting down to eat a slightly overcooked meal Vergil asked.

"So… uh, how far are you?" Amelia blushed lightly, though she swore to herself that there was no reason to be doing so, this was the man who had fathered the child inside her, why should she be embarrassed about that?

"Not very," she said "I didn't have my cycle last month, but that's happened before so I didn't think too much about it but this month I got suspicious so I went and bought some tests, in secret of course, can't have anyone finding out who I wouldn't want to, and I did the tests. They all came back positive, I think that's a pretty clear sign." Vergil nodded

"I would think so… I well… I'll have to start doing some research. For as many books as I have read, ones on babies was not one of them…" he said with a small blush of his own.

"I'll have to do some research of my own. The baby is _yours_ after all." she said and this gave the half devil pause as he let that sink in… his child… his child would have demonic power of their own… Not for the first time, he wondered what Dante was up to, and if his older brother would have any idea of what to do. Or his mother… what had she done, carrying two half demonic children had to have been complicated… At least this should be easier, his demonic half was quite diluted by human blood. Amelia gave him a smile from across the table.

"I love your thinking face." she said and he couldn't help but smile back "What're you thinking about?"

"I was trying to remember if my mother had ever talked about her carrying Dante and I was any different than normal human babies. I don't know."

"Well you were so little when she died, you probably don't- wait do I need to be worried about twins?" she asked suddenly and the half devil paused

"I… I don't know… I mean they're rare for humans but-" Amelia was already shaking her head.

"Not if they have a history of twins in their family."

"Wait, really?" Vergil asked and the brunette nodded, he sighed

"I think it's a definite possibility, devils are usually born as litters of as many as six, depending on the breed of course, what?" he looked up to see Amelia's face pale

"As many as six?" Vergil kissed her forehead.

"Highly unlikely, let me do some research, it's what I'm good at."

A/N: The bomb has been dropped! Seriously though guys, this story is on the wrapping up side, it'll move directly into another one but Vergil's nearly at the end of his rise.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	27. Research

A/N: Woot! Almost done and then I'm going to make dinner and read with my boyfriend :) If any of you have not read the Shades of Magic series, I highly recommend it, it's about world hopping and magic and thieves and pirates and princes… well there's a lot to it but it's really good and I really think that everyone should read it.

Disclaimer: Shocker, I know, that even now, years after I've started writing on that I still, to this very day, do not own Devil May Cry. It's a shame, I know.

Research

Vergil felt that every spare moment that he wasn't at work and wasn't fighting devils and wasn't trying to practice with Yamato, he had his nose buried in a book. He thought he'd been bad before when it came to spending all of his time reading, but now… now it was just every moment that he had he had another one open. He was trying to learn all that he could about the effects of a pregnancy of mixed blood, he was able to find out that a half breed being well… well being fertile was actually quite the rarity, which of course just made him all the more nervous about the child that was growing inside of his fiancé. Not to mention that every other spare moment he had was spent helping plan a wedding. No one had been surprised when he'd asked for Amelia's hand, or when he'd proposed to her. Not only was Fortuna one of those more traditional cities where people got married young but it was apparently obvious to everyone else that the two were just head over heels with one another. Amelia's mother was ecstatic to learn that she was going to be a grandmother, while her father was a bit more… well he did the mental math and it was obvious that he didn't approve, though he didn't say anything, all of the gatherings that were spent planning for the wedding he sat, doing whatever task he'd been assigned and glared at Vergil the entire time. It both amused the half devil and made him a tad bit uncomfortable, but all the same it was nice to be a part of a family again. To have people that cared after your well being and people who just wanted to know about the mundane parts of day to day life.

It had been hard getting in contact with Theuram, but the half devil was glad that he had managed it. Though the devil hadn't been overly close with his father, he did have a wealth of information that the half devil was glad to be able to access. He'd also been able to find a simple warding spell that would be able to capture the brunt of the infant's demonic power and seal it away, keeping it at bay until the child really needed to be able to access it. Vergil had a sneaking suspicion that his father had placed the very same ward on his brother and himself in the womb, which would easily explain why he hadn't activated his devil trigger until he had been in mortal danger. It was hard to think of life without it and he didn't want to deprive his child from a very important part of their heritage but at the very least this would protect Amelia while she carried them. Once they were old enough to understand he would remove the ward and they could access their power on their own. He did know that they would have at least some of his healing, which was a relief, he didn't know what he'd do if they were as weak as a normal human child, he'd probably be too afraid to even pick them up. Humans were so delicate, especially human children… his mother had been adamant about drilling that into himself and Vergil when they were young so that they didn't accidentally hurt the other kids at school.

The sound of the key in the lock cause Vergil to pull out of his tired thoughts and out of the book he'd been reading about the benefits of breast feeding a child versus bottle feeding them. Amelia had been at the doctor's today, they had said that they wouldn't be able to see very much but they were going to see what they could find out and it made him very nervous. He'd been at work when the appointment had started and Amelia said that she'd be perfectly fine without him fussing over her the entire time, thank you very much. The half devil had to admit defeat after betting the argument on a game of chess and losing. Maybe it was the two days without sleep… He looked to his tea mug and realized that he hadn't drank any of it and that it was now stone cold. He could feel Yamato's amusement from the back of his mind.

 _Greet your mate and then sleep young one. You have plenty of time._ The half devil shook his head, tempted to stay awake just to spite the sword before rising and meeting Amelia in the kitchen. She smiled, though her cheeks were red from the chill of the day and the work of walking back. He smiled back and pressed a kiss to each cold cheek, she laughed and shooed him off as she took her coat and shoes off.

"So… I have some news." she said Vergil stood back and nodded

"Okay."

"You might want to sit down." the half devil felt a pit in his stomach, but pulled out a chair regardless.

"Alright… I'm sitting, what is it?" she grinned.

"So they're definitely twins."

A/N: Tada! Probably only one or two more chapters on this one, and then we'll be on to the next for Vergil, don't worry, the twins thing will make sense soon enough.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


	28. Rise of a Legend

A/N: Man… it's been a week… seriously… ugh… I'm just done… done with this week, I'm cranky, works been… rough this week, my head hurts… I'm whiny… blegh…

Disclaimer: I just… can't…

Rise of a Legend

Amelia was ready to be done with this whole being pregnant thing. Any day now. Seriously. Her due date had been three days ago. She'd asked Vergil if this was normal for halfbreed babies, to be late, or at least a little late; he hadn't been sure, though either way, Amelia was very done with all of this. She ached constantly and was very ready to be rid of the mass that was her swollen stomach. To be fair, she loved the twins already, but she was more that prepared enough to have them out in the open world. Vergil on the other hand, she wasn't so sure, he'd been a little more reserved lately, she was fairly certain that he was just worried about the whole thing. Maybe there was something going on… the brunette sighed, adjusting herself on the couch and feeling one of the twins kick in response. She was surprised at how strong they were, though she'd never had kids before, her mom told her that Peter had kicked up quite a storm and that she'd been surprised that he hadn't kicked his way out. She heard the door click open and leaned back to see through the kitchen. Vergil was making his way inside and she could hear Peter talking up a storm from out front. He looked at her and gave a brief, small smile, worry laced around his eyes.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Amelia said as she smiled back at him, starting to get to her feet. Vergil glanced over his shoulder and then was at her side in an instant, helping her. She jolted a little, the twins reacting in turn. It still startled her now and again to see him use his demonic abilities like that, like it was no big deal. She wondered, not for the first time, if the twins would have the same abilities. Vergil had been unsure since their own demonic blood would be diluted more than his own. Peter stuck his head in the door then.

"C'mon, it's almost the twins birthday! You ready for this?" he was nearly bouncing with excitement. His wife was right behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter, relax," she said, he looked at her in disbelief.

"I can't relax! I'm going to be an uncle!"

"And you're sister's going to be a mother, she's probably absolutely terrified." she chastised her husband, who just sighed in defeat and started grabbing the small bag that was sitting by the door already.

"I'm actually okay." Amelia said, hobbling along, actually relieved for once to have Vergil's help as he assisted her walking to the door and out to Peter's car. She noticed that the very back of the car was empty.

"Where's mom and dad?" she asked as Vergil got impatient and simply hoisted her up and into the van as though she weighed little more than a feather.

"Your parents are already at the hospital." the half devil responded, starting to help with the seatbelt until she tugged it from his hands.

"I'm not completely helpless." Amelia insisted, buckling herself in as Peter and his wife got in the front.

Peter babbled on and on as they drove the short distance to the hospital. Vergil held her hand, so tightly that she was sure that he might break it. She looked down at their clasped fingers, wiggling her own so that he might loosen his grip but he seemed not to notice. She turned her gaze up to his face then and saw the concern there, he seemed more worried about this whole endeavor than she was.

"Hey," she said and icy blue eyes snapped to hers "it'll all be okay." Vergil sighed and looked back out the window.

"I know."  
"Also…" Amelia said "Could you um… not kill my hand?" This caused him to startle and look down at her fingers and promptly let go, folding his hands neatly in his lap.

"Sorry." he said shortly. Amelia huffed, he'd get better once things settled back down, for now, she'd just have to deal with his… attitude.

-Rise-

Vergil felt his heart skip another beat as Amelia shouted again. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Was this what his father had gone through when he and Dante were born? Would she be okay? What would happen if- his thoughts were cut off as a small bit of power sparked in the back of his head. He hadn't felt demonic energy like this since he and Dante were small… And then there was a cry. The half devil froze. A… cry…? He looked to the doctor, who was swiftly turning to a nurse, handing over a screaming baby.

"We have one!" The doctor said. Vergil stared after the nurse, who walked over to him, the newborn squirming and squalling and wrapped in a blanket.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" she asked. The half devil wasn't sure that he'd heard correctly but his hands moved all the same to accept the squirming infant. A few short minutes later another cry joined the first. Amelia took the baby boy and smiled first at the infant and then at Vergil.

"A boy and a girl, what do you think?" Vergil just looked between them, barely able to comprehend what had happened, what was happening.

"I think… I think they're perfect." he managed.

"What did you think of the names we talked about?" she asked, adjusting the baby to better support his head. Vergil smiled then

"I think we picked correctly, our little Nero," he looked at the girl in his arms "and Claudia."

A/N: Okay, so that wraps up this one, I'll be moving on to the next bit in a while, probably going to try to finish up Legends first.

Till next time,

-Winged Element


End file.
